FNaF BOYFRIEND SCENARIOS
by TheWaffleLabratory
Summary: If you were to date a Fnaf character
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first story on FanFiction, but I have written on Wattpad for months maybe a year. Nobody reads A/N's anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!1**

**INTRO... (ALL)**

You sit in the car, screaming. You HATED birthday parties, which was where you were going to now. A crappy pizza place with crappy music and crappy games. You decide it can't be that bad. So, you huff and go inside. What you see wasn't impresive. The birthday kid on their golden throne, giddy and spoiled, something your family could never do. You decide to wander about. You end up in the jungle gym, and see a boy run off behind a door. You decide to follow him, quietly. Without making any noise, you move along behind him until you get to a light. Just enough to make out the profile of ten kids, all about your age. You stay hidden behind a cardboard cutout of some character, just out of view. You decide to stay, your mom probably wouldn't know the difference. She was drunk all the time and you never knew your dad. Sometimes, she seemed so... off that you decided to walk home from school, or hitch a ride with someone else who lived nearby. Suddenly, you look up. One of the boys is standing above you. "What are you doing?" he asks. You couldn't see his face, but he had a similar outline as the boy you followed in. You scream and jump backwards, hitting your head in the process. You reach to touch it, and it's wet. You see a face, and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 EVRY1!**

**Golden Freddy**

"Oh my god... Are you okay?" You hear a familiar voice ask. You look up to see a kid, nine or ten years old, like you.  
>"Yeah, I've had worse days." You reply, which was true. Whenever your mom got drunk, she would sometimes forget you. At school, self defense classes (she didn't ever remember these), and even on a field trip to Chicago. You were often neglected, but didn't know any different. The boy had olive skin, blonde, neat hair and light brown eyes. You recognised him as the one you had followed into this place. "You're bleeding..." he says, gravely, and begins to panic. "No, NO! It's okay! I'm alright." You insist, but there was no stopping this kid. He had already ran out of the room, and returned with a roll of napkins. You let him proceed, and didn't question him. "What's your name" you ask. For some reason, you felt ditzy and happy... then you realized he had been talking. "My name's Mark, but everybody calls me Goldie. How about you?" "Y-YN" "Y/N... That has a nice ring..." "OH **QUIT IT FOXY**! She's HURT! Save it for later!" Goldie said. ¨Aye, matey." The other voice replied. "Well, considering you're not leaving, at least today, I might as well introduce you to the gang!" "Huh?" you ask Goldie. "The place is closed." "Oh, okay." you reply. This must be better than being at home. Besides, he seemed like fun.

BONNIE.

"First member: Bonnie. He's our guitar player." "Hey" Says a tall, skinny kid, who introduces himself as "Nolan", But tells you to call him Bonnie. He had green eyes and purple, shaggy hair. You immediately feel attracted to him, for no apparent reason. He seems like a lot of fun, that's all. As he shows you around. You see a guitar slumped against the back corner, and ask "Is that yours?" He gives you a strange look. "Yeah! It is! Let me show you how to play!" You spend the next few hours strumming out chords and singing with him.

FREDDY

"Here we have Freddy, my younger bro. Freddy, Y/N. Y/N, Freddy. Now let's move o-" "Hey, slow down, bro. I can show her around." You look up from your feet to see a cute, darker skinned boy with big brown eyes and short brown hair that stuck up in the front. "Im Freddy, and I'll show you around." You follow him around the room, and stop when you see a stage. It's not much, but you see two microphones. "Are these yours?" You ask your new friend, you guess. "Actually, they are. I'm a singer, but the mics don't work right." "Maybe I could help. I know something about electronics." "Really! That would be awesome to get them working again!" For the next few hours, you tinkered with the mics and found out they just needed a new terminal board, a relatively easy fix. After that, he showed you around the place, which you had never seen at dark. ΅Freddy, where do you go to school?" You ask him. "We're homeschooled. Every once and a while, somebody stops by to see if weŕe okay, but we get by fine." "I go to a free school, you know. If you qualify, you can even get free lunch." "Really!" Freddy seemed really excited.

MANGLE

As Goldie shows you around, he introduces you to his friends. You notice someone sitting behind a drumset, idly tapping out rhythms. "Y/N... This is Mason. We call him Mangle though because of, well, Hey! Mangle! Show the girl around." The boy is tall, muscular, but still boyish. He looks to be about twelve, but you can't be sure. He has bleached blonde hair and a plaid shirt, with khakis. "Uh, hi! You must be Y/N." You just stare at him. From what you can tell, He looks fake. Most of his limbs are attatched with these weird strings, whirring and moving as if they were a part of him. You stand back, just a little frightened. "Oh, D-Don't be scared! I know it's a little alarming, but PLEASE don't be afraid of me!" He seems to panic. "It's okay, but can I ask how it happened?" You say, genuinely curious. "Crash." He said, grimly. Then, he perks right back up. "Wanna learn how to play the drums?" He asks. "Sure! It can't be that hard!" You say. _He actually seems nice._ You think to yourself.

MALE! CHICO

"Here we have our lazy - ass. CHICO!" Goldie yells at a yellow haired boy eating pizza. He looks up from his game system and smiles at you. "So, **THIS** is Y/N." He says. "Want some pizza?" he asks, shoving a box towards you. "Of course y'do lets go." He grabs your hand and gives you an X-Box controller. You play games with him for the next eternity, you asking him questions and vice versa, until you run out of food. Then, He pulls another box out of nowhere.

FOXY

"Ahoy! Lassie! O'er here!" You here a voice call. You look up to see the crow's nest of a ship built into the wall. Looking up even further, you see a boy with auburn hair and bronzed skin waving at you with a map. You climb up to meet him. He looks to be about 12. He helps you up to the platform. As you get a good look at him, he has a long scar across his face. "Is the accent fake?" You ask him. "Nay, lassie. No such thing. Here." He throws you a fake sword. "En Garde!" You yell, and charge him. This lasts for a few hours before you fatigue, and you both lean over, huffing, and laughing.

MARIONETTE

You quickly wander away from Goldie, and see a dark haired boy in a hoodie. He turns around, allowing you to see his face. It's pale, and you giggle at the excessive makeup. He looks in a mirror. "GODDAMNIT FREDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!" HE yells.

BALLOON BOY 

"Hi!" You turn around, and see a ginger with a satanic grin. You pull out an AR - 15 and 360 noscope that fucker. THE END.


	3. Chapter 3 - You sleep over

GOLDIE

"Well, it's getting late. I should go." You start to walk towards the exit. "WAIT!" Goldie yells. He grabs your wrist. "Are you crazy?!" The place is locked from the outside, and, well, the new owners don't exactly know we exist." You think a minute on that. "Well... Should I stay here?" Goldie blushes. "Uh, sure! We should have enough blankets and such!" You see a huge pizza... Or wait. You laughed. There were twelve triangle shaped sleeping bags, in a circle. Each looked like a seven foot slice of pizza. You thought this was really funny. On the other hand, you were tired. You snuggled into one of the bags, and something is at the bottom. You pull it out, and it's a golden bear with the name :MARK FAZBEAR on it. Mark was crossed out, and Goldie was written. "T-THAT'S MINE!" Goldie stutters. He grabs the bear and gets into the bag. You get into the slice next to him, feeling the most comfortable by him than any of the others. You had learned their names, but nothing else. You knew Chico, Mangle, Freddy, Foxy, Emmet (marionette), Bonnie, and BB. Well, _knew _BB. You kinda killed him. Fucking gingers. You felt someone get into the bag on your other side. Foxy, no doubt. "Ahem." Goldie cleared his throat. He tried again. You had started talking to Foxy, not realizing he was getting closer to you. Not that much, but enough for Goldie to get protective. Foxy had brought out the map of the place, and you showed him some things you thought were wrong, but apparently there WAS a basement! Eventually, you heard; "FOXY YOU PERV! THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER SLICES! FUCK OFF!" Goldie's eyes had turned red, and his ears were literally steaming. You were frankly scared, but Goldie calmed down as soon as he saw you. You smiled encouragingly and went to sleep.

BONNIE

After hours of strumming, and singing and cracking corny jokes, you got tired. Bonnie noticed and said: "Tired? Here, you can sleep wit-bye me." He shows you to a giant couch. Literally. An enourmous couch. He spreads himself out on one arm, and you take the other. As you close your eyes, you catch him looking at you. He quickly says "'Night, Y/N..." and smiles at you.

FREDDY

After him teaching you how to sing , and you showing him what a "School" is, you were tired. You ask him where everyone sleeps. "Wherever." He replies. You see Chico passed out on a chair, Goldie on a couch, and everyone else was still awake. He laughs, "Normally, Chico's the first one out. Those energy drinks catch up with him. Here! You take the air matress." You spread yourself out on the matress, which was softer than your bed at home. Home. You realize how screwed you are when you get home tomorrow. Freddy notices you. "Are you okay?" He asks, concerned. "F-Fine. I'll see you in the morning, Freddy." You close your eyes, and dream.

CHICO

Let's face it: Chico was fun to be around. You ended up passing out on his "Throne of Victory" at two in the morning, and didn't see him sleep.

MANGLE

Drumming is harder than it looks. After a few hours, you get tired and start cracking jokes. After a while, they get repetitive. You give up, and curl up on the sofa. He does the same, on the other side. You think of happier things than going to see your mother tomorrow.

FOXY

Foxy would lose his balance occasionally. Especially when he was tired. "Hey, lass, let me show ye to the captain's quarters." You follow him to the other side of the nest, and see a bunk bed. It's not much, but it's made to look like a ship, which was awesome. You crawl up to the top bunk, and quickly fall asleep.

MARIONETTE

After helping him wash his face, you discover two long gashes down his cheeks. He notices you staring. "Oh. It's nothing. Really." You take his word for it. You yawn, exhausted. "Here," he smiles, and shows you to one of many matresses. You don't question where they came from, but quickly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - You get seperated

HELLO EVERYBODY! This chapter may get dark, Just warning.

Goldie

You wake up in the morning, surprisingly refreshed. Realizing that this isn't your home, you nearly cry. You wish you could stay longer. "Y-Y/N? Are you okay!" Goldie asks, already working on, something. "Goldie, can I ask a favor of you?" You needed someone to help you face your mom. "Ask away, Y/N." You hear an odd Goldie-voice answer. "Well, Goldie, I was wondering if y-you could help me. With something." He raises an eyebrow. "And what would _that_ be?" "Well, Goldie, I don't live far from here. Could you help me explain to my mom... why I was gone?" "Of course! I haven't been outside for a week!" "G-Goldie, she's a drunk. Are you sure?" "Of course I am. Hey, you could live with us!" "That's not a bad idea, but I still have to get my stuff. And she never leaves." "Y/N, isn't this what friends are for?" He asks. You smile at him. Your house isn't far from here. Goldie decides to stay right by your side, which is comforting. You tell him to wait at the door though, just in case. As you get to the door, you smell beer. You knock, and someone answers. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CHILD! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIGHT AGAIN!" She grabs your collar and takes you to the bathroom. You always kept your backpack on you, and today was no different. You had water bottles, and ram-en noodles. You could survive but had no way to tell Goldie. You figured he went away after a while.

FREDDY

As you got to the door, Freddy became more serious. Your mom popped out. "GET THE HELL OUT BOY!" Freddy stayed. "Freddy, you can go back. I'll be okay." He hesitates, and says "No." "Freddy! I'm not joking! I'll be FINE!" He seems really upset, but turns around. "Until next time, Y/N" He says. You see a tear run off his cheek.

BONNIE

Bonnie seemed hesitant to join you, but definitely toughened up as you got closer. As you approached the battered door, you knock. Once. Twice. After three knocks, someone opens the door. A well - dressed man. "Excuse me, we are in the middle of a house tour." "B-but I live here!" The man looks at you, surprised. "The owner moved, all the way to Saskatchewan. Now, if you'd like to contact her, borrow my phone." He offers you a phone, but when you call, nobody picks up, no surprise. As you and Bonnie take a walk downtown, him trying to comfort you along the way, you see a poster. "MISSING: Y/N L/N" _ HAIR _EYES WEIGHT_

MISSING SINCE MM/DD/YY _mm/dd/yy? _You think. You turn to Bonnie. "I was in there for a MONTH AND A HALF!?" You say, angrily. "Well, after you hit your head, you were never quite conscious fully. For a good part of MM you were asleep, and all of MM. On and off. I took care of you a little bit more than the others. Made sure you were okay. Because Y/N, I l-" Bonnie was cut off mid sentence. "HEY!" A man in a police uniform calls. "ARE YOU Y/N?" Not wanting to lie, you respond "Y-Yes." "Come with me." He says, coldly. Bonnie tries to follow the police car, but even he can't keep up. As you go around a corner, you see him almost crying.

CHICO

"Is she one of those foodie drunks! I could bring a pizza!" Chico asks, jittery. "No, Chico it's fine." Accepting defeat, he finishes a slice and follows you. As you get to the door, before you can warn him, you mom's bulldog chases him down. Chico steps back, scared. "Chico, it's okay. I'll be fine. You go back." Chico looks at you, sad, and runs.

FOXY

Foxy decides to take you downtown first. You look in all of the shops, and with some money he got from "plunderin'" you get ice cream. After this, a man from CPS ( child protective services) Stops you. "Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a girl, Y/N L/n?" He asks, coldly. "Th-that's me, why?" "Well, your mother was driving under the influence. Off of I-94, she was going 98 miles an hour on the merge, and was thrown into the water, taking the lives of one Fred Bear and his daughter in the process. Police failed to save any, and she said she hopes her daughter is placed in good hands. No living relatives were willing to take you, so you will stay at the foster home until such a time as you're 18 or adopted." You look at him, blinking. "Wh-where's my mom then?" You ask. Foxy looks at you, and puts an arm around you. "Lass, it's been a pleasure sailin' with ye." Foxy squeezes your shoulder. "Ye be better off with them than me.' He looks dissapointed. As he turns around, you give him a hug. He puts a small golden compass in your hand. Then, he turns around, and runs back to the parlor.

MANGLE

After going out to eat at a local pancake place, you and Mangle walked downtown. You strayed from the paths every once in a while, but always went back to his side. One time, you ran ahead, and popped out from a corner. "Gah!" He screamed, and his arm distactched, still held together by strings of something. You laughed and lifted it up for him. After a few more hours of shopping and talking, and one time, you ran ahead and told him to guess where you would go. You ran around another corner. When you saw someone you thought was Mangle, you followed him. He turned around. That wasn't Mangle. He picks you up, screaming. You kick and punch but it's no use. He throws you in the trunk of his car. You manage to kick out one of the headlights, and put a hand out with the scarf you had gotten today through the hole, hoping someone would notice. "Y/N?" You hear a voice call. You pull the scarf in. The car isn't speeding, but it's still moving. You look through what you can see of the hole, and see Mangle chasing the car. You put your hand out. This time, with the matching rings you had gotten from the pizza place on them. "Y/N! Wait!" He yells. As you look through the hole, you had never seen someone so determined. You see something fly towards him. A dart. Mangle freezes and drops to the ground.

MARIONETTE

He had gotten you a music box. Intricately carved and painted, it played an eerie, familiar melody. You continued to wander about aimlessly with him, until one moment, you realized it wasn't him you were following. Not entirely knowing where you were, you called for him. Somebody else heard you. A sharp pain went through your head, and you fell to the ground. Limp.


	5. Chapter Taken

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**THIS IS FROM THE PERSON LISTED'S PERSPECTIVE**

**ALSO CO-WRITTEN BY StoryMango (italised is mine) SO ENJOY**

**I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE SUPPORT THIS IS GETTING!  
>IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PM ME! - WAFFLELAB OUT<strong>

GOLDIE

"_STUPID STUPID STUPID!" I punched the wall. Over the past few days, I had really grown to enjoy the company of Y/N. She was just so perfect. Everything I could have hoped for. "Bro? What did that wall do to you." I turn to see Freddy. I break down, crying. "I tried, Freddy. I really did. But I couldn't save her. I FAILED, FREDDY!" I yell and punch the wall again. Then I explain what happened. "Y'know, she left something here. She's a really good artist." Freddy pulls out a piece of folded picture. It's a picture of her and you. Happy. "Wh-Where did you get this?" I ask. Freddy shrugged. I hold the picture, like it's her lifeline._

_BONNIE POV_

I went quiet, not wanting to speak with anyone. Y/N was the best friend I ever had, and I loved her for that. I almost asked her out, but I didnt, and now she is gone... I can't help but wonder now if she would say yes. I hope she isnt hurt or... Chico noticed that I seemed sad and said "Bro! What's wrong?" breaking my thoughts. I just stared at the wall. "Okay..." Chico seemed confused because he was, Chico. BUT _Everybody _loved Chico. I looked at him. "I lost a friend today, Chico." He looks at me. "Y/N?" I look down at the ground, a tear escaping from my eye. No, I would NOT cry. I built up so many walls, and cant let them tear down in an instant. I look up into Chico's eyes. ¨I will find whoever took Y/N, and they will wish they would have never been born...¨

FREDDY POV

I turned around, but I didn't go home. I heard a lot of yelling, but after an hour, it stopped. I snuck up to the house and looked in every window. Looking for her. I knew I had to find her, because a small part inside of me, loved her, and needed her. Though she probably only thought of me as a friend... I finally found her window after going through ever single window in the block. I saw an interesting groups of people, and the only one that surprised me a bit was an old man jacking off to bear porn, which probably meant he was insane. ANYWAY, I saw her through the window passed out, tied to a chair with multiple ropes and chains. Her window was also barred with metal bars, so she couldnt escape from there. DAMMIT! I threw back my head in frustration, and fell off the tree, and blackness consumes me as I fall unconcious...

MARIONETTE

Her eyes lit up when she saw the box. I hoped she would love it, and I saw that she actually did. ¨Thank y-ou." ¨Dont thank me til ya hear it.¨ I say to her. She opens the box. Her, OUR tune plays. She doesn't remember it now, but she will later... ¨Come on, lets go shop for more things" I can't believe I lost her. To make it worse, one of my scars opened up again. Now, I'm crying, bleeding, and fighting a broken heart.

CHICO

Not even pizza tastes good. I lost my best friend, my second half, the one thing better than food. I can't even play games right now, so I draw. First, I draw her. Then, I get an idea. I draw us. I keep the drawing close, and think. I turn the design into something big. After hours of work, I'm proud, but break down, crying.

MANGLE

I wake up on the sidewalk. In a minute or so, I fully come to my senses. I look at my hands. They're bloodstained. There's also a ring on one. It has a small pink stone, with a silver ones around it. Then, I snapped fully awake. Y/N. _Oh SHIT. I FUCKED UP NOW. _I think to myself. Now, I don't think of the past. I think of a future without Y/N. I feel like the cause of this. horrible twisted mess.

FOXY

As I walked back to the Cave, I realize, I lost me first mate. I abandoned her. I feel terrible, but there's nothing I could do. I hope she is out ére somewhere safe

Little did I know...


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE RE UPLOAD OF CHAPTER 5. IT WASN'T LABELED ON MY MANAGER. ANYWAYS, HAS ANYBODY HEARD "JUST GOLD" FROM MANDOPONY! I LOVE IT! ON WITH THE CHAPTER. I ALSO ADDED VINCENT, OR (PURPLE GUY)  
><strong>

**Goldie (POV)**

It's been years since I've seen Y/N. A month since I last tried to see her, her house went up for sale. I gave up, and still have the picture. Over time, her image faded out. I tried to re-draw her, but I realized, I couldn't. I sat with the photo, and did something crazy: I went outside, and put the picture in a box. I dug a hole, and put it in. "What are you doing?" a voice asks me. I turned around. What I see amazes me; Y/N. Standing in front of me. She looks different though. Skinnier, stronger. "I thought you moved." I said _stupid stupid stupid!_ I thought to myself. I could feel my face getting warm. "You honestly think I would stay with that THING!" She said, "After about a week, I left the room. She tried to chase me down. I did the one thing I could; Foxy had given me a wooden sword that she didn't know about. I hit her over the head with it and ran. For four years, I was in and out of foster homes. I'm 18 now, so they dumped me on a street with nothing. I figured I'd see if you were still here, and it looks like you are!" She started crying. Blushing, I hugged her. "Y-You can stay with us again. Just like old times. Besides, I have something to show you."

**FREDDY**

I wake up on a couch. Goldie is looking over me. I try to sit up, but fail, miserably. "You're awake! What were you thinking! No, wait, more importantly, WHY WERE YOU BY A HOUSE!" I look at him, I can only see his basic outline, but enough to see who. "Y/N, where is she?" Goldie looks at me. "You've been out for a while, get some rest." A tear slips out of my eye. As soon as possible, I would go back. _I'll be back, Y/N._ I thought as I fell asleep again. I woke up after what had felt like forever. This time in a hospital. "Whe-where am I?" I asked a nurse. "Oh thank GOD you're awake! Wait, FREDDY! OH MY GOD!" She dropped her clipboard, and hugged me. I sat there confused. Then, I looked into a pair of distinctively Y/E/C eyes. "Y/N? I asked her. She looks back at me. "We almost unplugged you. Your brother I think convinced me not to. He wouldn't tell me why, he promised me that you would wake up though." She's sobbing now. "I started working here when I was 16. I got out of the house and looked for a job. That's why I'm here. I got assigned to here by fate, I guess. Oh, god, Freddy." She looked back at me. I had hung my head, "Where is my brother?" I asked her. "I'll go and get him. You were going off life support today. Hell, I'll get the whole gang!" She ran out of the room, excited. I could move only slightly. Then, I could lift my leg. An arm. By the time she came back, I was sitting up. Luckily, too, because I was charged with hugs. Goldie came up to me and flicked my head. "OW! What the literal FUCK, Goldie! That hurt!." It actually did. He backed up, straightened his plaid shirt, and took a deep breath. "**YOU FUCKING SHIT! WE HAD TO NEARLY KILL YOU! IF Y/N HADN'T HAVE RECOGNISED ME, YOU'D BE DEAD! _DEAD, FREDDY. DEAD." _**Then, he hugged me. "It's good to have you back, bro." I smiled. Y/N.

**BONNIE  
><strong>

By the time I was 18, I had given up looking for Y/N. There was a new nightclub in town, I figured I might try to get a job. Between all of us working, we made quite a lot. _**BUNNY EARS**_, it was called. I walked through the door, and saw an amazingly designed, well EVERYTHING! "Hey! Boy! We're not open yet! If you're here for Bon-Bon's show, she's performing at midnight." I saw a fat man behind the counter. He was cleaning up the bar and tables. "Actually, I'm here for a job." He looks up from the liquor shelf. "Eh? You can clean the bar. It's what, 5:00 now, come back at ten. You're in. " He placed a large hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the club." I left, and came back at 9:30. Another boy popped up from the counter. _Holy shit, he looks like me._ Except it wasn't me. He was a little smaller, maybe 5'8. I was now 6'3. Also, he had bright cheeks, and blue hair. "Oh thank GOD you're here! I'm Ben. But people call me Bon. Here, I have to go get someone. Just, wipe down the tables, 'kay?" He never came back. I ended up being a bartender thanks to a cheat sheet of house drinks. Before I knew it, it was midnight. The other dancers had been good, but now, someone else was on the stage. She was HOT. She had a strapless purple dress, and high studded silver heels. I noticed that she had a guitar as well, a red one. And she could sing and dance wonderfully. I was hypnotized. When she was done, Bon stepped onto the stage and grabbbed her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my girl, Bon-Bon!" _Bon - Bon, _ I laughed to myself. That's what Y/N had called me. When my shift was over, I saw her strumming a guitar. Three chords, B, E minor, C major. I had taught Y/N those on my guitar. I took a breath and walked up to her. "Hey, I used to play guitar, can I try?" She looked at me. "Sorry, this guitar's really special to me. A fr- someone gave it to me, just reminds me of them, y'know.?" She put her head back down. There was a scar on the back of her head. I looked up, and saw Bon. He didn't look happy at all. He punched me in the jaw. "Dude! What the **HELL**!" I got up. He was already moving on. He had started talking to Bon-Bon. She honestly looked disgusted. You couldn't tell from her looks, but in her eyes, she hated him. Her eyes flicked to me and got wide. She carefully removed a heel, and slammed it into his head. He stood up. "You BITCH! I should have never let you leave!" She looked at me. I had picked up a nearby microphone and swung it at his head. It hit the mark, perfectly. He toppled over. I cracked my neck. Bon - Bon laughed. She stood up. "How did you get that wicked scar on your head?" I looked at her. "Oh, accident as a kid. If I didn't happen, I wouldn't have a guitar." She looked into my eyes. "You have green eyes." She said. I blinked. "I only know one person that has green eyes, and I'm pretty sure they're dead." She sniffled. "Bon-Bon isn't my real name, y'know. I told Bon I chose it after him, but I didn't." I looked at her. Every time I blinked, she looked more familar, but I couldn't figure out why. "I don't love Bon, I really don't. He's a monster. When I was 13, I was put in a foster home. The guitar showed up a week later. I knew who it was from, but I haven't seen them fo-" "Five years" I said. I felt stupid. "I missed you too. That's my guitar." She picks it up. "That's impossible. Bon took me fro-" "(Your home town) to New York." She looked at me. "What color is your hair? I can't quite see." "It's purple. Why?" She's crying now. "B-Bonnie!?" Now, it's my turn to gawk. "Y/N! It IS you!" I hugged her. "Where are you living?" I asked her. "Here, in the basement." I look at her. "All of us moved here. We have an apartment. C'mon, you can stay with me!" I had never been so happy.

**FOXY**

I had gotten me'self a boat. It was beautiful. Gold mast, sixty feet long, and had a two - deck cabin. And, it worked beautifully. I would take all o' the landlubbers, me crew, out to sea and we'd just sail. One day, we packed up and headed out for a nearby port. The seas were perfect. There was a gentle, yet strong breeze in the air. The seas grew dark, and a tempest was on the way. We pulled into the first marina that would take us. Realizing we couldn't stay in the vessel, I asked the dockhand lass if we could stay anywhere. "Well, I have an apartment. You can stay for the night." The lass looked familiar. "Aye, lass. Thank ye." She looked into my eyes. As we walked to her house, that damn rain pelted us. I saw her pull out a compass, and kiss it. At her house, there be a wood sword in her quarters. It had two names carved in it. I couldn't see them, so I picked it up. "H-Hey! Put that down! That's MINE!" It seemed important. Then I saw the engravement. "Me first mate, Y/N." I looked at her. It was_ Y/N_. "Sorry, lass. I have one just like it." I pulled out my sword. _**(THAT IS NOT A JOKE FOR THE INTERNET TO ENJOY!) **_ She looked at me, and then at the couch, where me 2nd mate, Chico was sitting. "So, F-Foxy, is tha-" I cut her off. "Aye. Chico, Bonnie, Freddy, Goldie, Emmet, and Mangle." She hugged me. "I remember, Foxy." She pulled out the compass. Sure enough, it was the one I had given her. It spun between her and me.

**CHICO**

I had decided to have pizza again. I had not had it since I lost Y/N. A new Gamestop opened up, with a pizza place next door. _Perfect!_ I hit the Gamestop first. I bought GTA 5, Skate 3(For the hell of it), Call of Duty: Advanced warfare, and Dying Light. Then, I hit the pizza place. There was a pretty girl at the counter. I decided not to notice. I ordered a HUGE pizza, then looked at the name of the place. "Y/N - the last two letters, add CO's" I laughed. A coincidence. Then, I saw my favorite pizza. "Chica Pizza" It had sausage, extra cheese, with a side of VICTORY. Okay, now that's not a coincedence. I asked the girl behind the counter for her name, and she replied. "Chica" I played dumb. It was Y/N, "Really! Mine's Chico." "Argh, you ASSHOLE! CHICO!" She hugged me from over the counter. "Hey, my shift's over in ten, wanna go hang out like old times? Five years to make up, eh!" I showed her the games I got. "I guess it's said, then. Go back to the cave in 20. I'll set up." I smiled, and ran for the door. Then, I felt my cheeks go red.

**MARIONETTE**

My scars had nearly closed up. I felt like I was losing a part of me. Well, another part. I would wake up and play the music box. Just to remember her. She had to be dead. I went to the library. It was a fancy one, with wifi, a coffee shop and one of those reading nooks, the ones with pillows and those cool couches. This time, there was only one person here. A girl, maybe 18 to 20. She had earbuds in, and a latte. I parked myself next to her. She seemed focused, on something. I asked her on what. "Well, I'm training to be a lawyer. Personal reasons. I really need to know the laws an- wait, why am I telling you this?" I laughed. "Maybe I could help. I know a little about the police and missing person charges." This caught her off guard. "That's actually exactly what I need. Also, what if you are the victim? Can YOU sue or force charges against the attacker?" I thought. Y/N was the reason I researched those laws. I had a five year missing person search set out for her. "Hmm, I think so. So you escaped?" She looks at me, "Yeah, about a year after being captured. What's your name by the way?" "Emmet." She looked at my face, studying me. "What's yours?" She just kept studying my face. I realized my face was bleeding. "H-Hold on! I'll get a tissue!" She became frantic, and dumped out her purse on the table. A small rose box fell out. She reached to pick it up. So did I. "Hey, that's mine!" We both said at the same time. Then, I felt my pocket. A cube. "Oh, nevermind." I laughed, and held up mine. She sniffled, and played the tune in it. "Where did you get yours?" I asked. "A very, very long time ago. From a friend." "Y'know, I never did catch your name?" I hinted. "Oh! Sorry, it's Y/N." I showed her the music box of mine. It had the faded picture we had taken at a photobooth. I held the picture to myself. "How about you? I feel like it's not a coincidence?" I take a breath. "Y/N, have we met before?" She looks at me. Her eyes go wide. "EMMET! It IS you!" She hugged me. I felt like an idiot. Then, I started to cry. She stood back. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?" She blushed. You spent the rest of the day talking, just like old times.

**MANGLE**

I sat at a bar one day, not giving one FUCK that I was underage. I had completely charmed a bartender. She didn't bother asking for my I.D. Besides the fact, I liked seeing some of the performers. One day, a girl, clearly underage was announced to the stage. She wore a tight white dress, slit up the side with pink accents. She also had a pink and white drumset. I laughed, realizing I had a pink shirt + white tux on. She was good on the drums. She was also slim, fit, and tall. She had bleached her hair and ombréd it to pink. Kind of like mine. After the act, she was flirted with constantly. She sat down at the bar by me. I noticed a ring on her finger. Pink, with white diamonds. Like mine. "So, Mangle, we meet again." She looked up and I saw that it was Y/N. An older, more mature Y/N. 10/10. Obviously. "You're not mad at me!" I was confused. I had failed her. "WHY WOULD I BE MAD!" She gave me a hug. "Hey, I'm done for the night. Wanna kick at my place?" I looked at her. "Hmm. Looks like I'm booked" She looked not disapointed, but mad. "Oh, is she nice?" I smiled. "Yeah, and beautiful, and funny. I'm sorry, Y/N, but you're going home with _me_ tonight." I swept her off her feet and carried her out the door.

_**NEW CHARACTER! VINCENT! ( AKA P.G.) **_

_Just a note: This is the alternate ending to Mangle's story. You are in the car. _

_All of the sudden, the brakes on the car sent you flying. Someone opened the trunk. A boy, maybe your age. "Sorry about that. I saw you leave and so did, well that's not important. Here, follow me." Relieved, You took his hand. He showed you to an apartment complex. Just now, you got a good look at him. He had shaggy purple hair and almost gold eyes. Also, a deep smile. You spent the next few years with him._


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'VE DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW: A CONTEST! FOR ONE WEEK STARTING THE DAY THIS CHAPTER GETS PUT UP ( / /) I WILL PICK 3 READERS PER WEEK! ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO BE A SMALL PART OF THE PLOT CAN PM ME, AS I LITERALLY HAVE A NOTEBOOK FULL OF THIS STUFF TO UPLOAD. ANYWAYS, THE FIRST TO PM ME WILL BE A MORE MAJOR PART IN THIS STORY. I WILL KEEP DOING THIS UNTIL I HAVE 4 WINNERS. THEY WILL BE RECOGNISED EVERYDAY. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY**

**GOLDIE**

You and Goldie had been hanging out more and more lately. He had gotten his own apartment, and even had a great idea that he brought to his friends: Open a Pizzeria. This went over well, we all designed ourselves as animatronics. Foxy became an auburn fox with a hook. Chico became a chicken that he demanded NOT be a girl. We promised he wouldn't, but snuck a female voice box into his. Freddy and Goldie became bears, Freddy was brown, Goldie was, well gold. Bonnie became a tall, purple rabbit. It fit his personality. Emmet became a puppet, he just wanted a smaller role, but wanted to be slightly musical. He even made a little piece for the box his character would be in until cranked. Then, it would give a child a gift. Foxy's brother, Mangle, opted to be a white fox with pinkish affects. He also said he'd rather be a take-apart attraction for the younger kids. He even had a flying drone disguised as a parrot. Then, it was your turn. You chose to be a cat, named Sugar. You could sing, but decided to take out the arcade as where you would be. You even designed yourself so you could play against the kids, and if they beat you, they got a free prize! You turned the old building into the pizzeria. It was scheduled to open in three weeks! You were in charge of the name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Goldie said that Freddy had a better ring, but HE was still the owner. We opened, and everything went fine. You would catch Goldie looking at you occasionally. Everytime you saw, he would look away, or blush and smile.

_GOLDIE POV_

_Y/N and I and everyone else opened a place of our own. Why do I blush whenever I see her! I feel like the biggest jerk around. I was talking to Freddy about her, and, well. OKAY I'll do it! Okay! Freddy said if **I **don't tell Y/n that I like her, and ask her out, then HE will._

FREDDY

The doctor finally said that he was good enough to go home. Freddy said he had no where to go, so you decided he could stay with you. To be honest, he was kinda lazy. He had gotten a job as an accountant, but as far as around the house, he was just a couch potato. A good cook for one, though. You switched off making dinner, and went out with friends and you did your own thing the other days. Freddy was good company though. He was funny, affectionate, and quite a gentleman. One day, you woke up, and went to get coffees. While at Starbucks, you saw Chico and Freddy. You smiled, and just went on into the line. You got your regular, and a cinnamon roll. Chico gave me a look that said quite clearly that Freddy needed space. I never saw Freddy's face, but Chico came over to where I was sitting. "Y/N" he whispered. You looked at him. "That's me!" He laughed, kinda jittery. "Yeah, listen; uh, Freddy and I are, well, um u-" "CHICO! JUST SAY SOMETHING!" You whisper-yelled. "Okay, Freddy and I are having a guys day. He's got a lot on his mind. And even more catching up to do. He still has Internet Explorer. Okay?" That you couldn't help laughing at. "Okay, then! That actually works out perfect, because I'm on call right now anyways. And (Your phone just rang obnoxiously loud: MEDICAL ALERT) well, it looks like I have to go! See y'all later!" You ran out the door, not bothering to take your cinnamon roll. You saw Chico take it, and shook your head. Then, you got to work.

_FREDDY POV_

_"Dude! I just totally saved your sorry ass. So, get this: Y/N was here, and she was headed over here, but then she sat down, over there, and then I went over to her and was all like 'Yeah Freddy needs a guys day' and then she had to leave for work and then I stole her food." I put a hand up, signaling for Chico to slow down. Then I looked at him. "Chico, how do you know if you love somebody?" He thought on this for a moment. "Hmm... Well, first, is it Y/N?" "Not answering that." "It is. Don't lie." "Okay, fine." "Yeah, it's pretty obvious you like her. Hey! You should totally ask her out." Now, it was my turn to think. "Are you kidding me! She's 19, I'm 20! That's a HUGE DIFFERENCE!" Chico burst out laughing. "No it's NOT! Besides, we voted you most likely to die a virgin! Prove us wrong!" I glared. "Hey, I wasn't voted last, BB was." "Yeah, and BB's dead. So, now you're up." I looked at him. "Okay! But how do I- y'know, ask her out?" Chico said, "That's easy. Hmm. Hey! I got it! She goes to Starbucks like everyday to pick up coffees for her colleagues. Get a job here, and give her flowers and write "Will you go out with me? - Freddy" on the Cup!" Chico saves the day, again. "Thanks, and one more thing- keep this between us, okay?' Chico gives me the okay as he flies out the door. _

BONNIE

You got out of the shared apartment, and got your own soon after arrival. Bonnie asked to stay with you, and you agreed, to be nice. You and Bonnie would hit up that club, a lot. Not long after, you guys bought the place, and made a successful karaoke stage. Bonnie would stare at you, wide eyed. To be honest, he was kind of a flirt. Just bearable though, so you kept him around. Besides, he had a great voice.

_BONNIE POV  
><em>

_Y/N is flawless. I was talking to Mangle, who says I like her. Do I? I always figured she'd end up with someone else, but now I realize that can't happen. I also know exactly what to do..._

CHICO

Chico was a huge flirt, and really childish. And funny. And a good friend. And someone to talk to. Once, he even paused his game so that you could talk. He moved into your apartment involuntarily. He just kinda showed up one morning with a "Good morning, darling." and waltzed out of the place after you threw a shoe at him. You had to draw the line somewhere, but he kept pushing. No less than fifty times had you asked him to PLEASE get a shirt on, and no you did NOT like what you saw. Even more frequently were his random outbreaks in song. During video games. "Get OWNED mother fucker get OWNED!" in the shower, "Jingle balls, jingle balls" and everywhere else. "Y/N! Hey! Y/N! Wanna hear a song?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Okay, bye..." More shoes were launched.

_CHICO POV_

_I flirt with Y/N so she realizes that I DO love her. She's the one girl that can actually breach the military base in GTA 5. She's the only girl who will PLAY me in GTA 5. I got her a present, I've been saving up for months: Creative's SoundBlaster Recon 3D Omega gaming headphones. I'll drop them off outside her apartment. Wait, better: It's Christmas in two days, I'll "Disappear", then on Christmas Eve, dress up as Santa and re - decorate her apartment. Perfect!\_

FOXY

You and Foxy stayed at your place, and everybody else got their own places, temporarily. You sold your place and moved around with them. You had made a LOT of money, and had a suprise: You got a house! A big one, for the whole crew. And, a cruise ship. Yeah, you bought a Royal Caribbean cruise ship. It was fun, though. It was so overpriced that they dedided to give you free services and supplies for the next 100 years. You all liked different things about it. Foxy liked the captain's quarters by the wheel. Chico liked the all - you - can - eat buffet. Bonnie liked the lower - deck club. Freddy liked the libreary, and Goldie loved the open bar. Emmet and MAngle liked the studio and the in - ship ferris wheel. And EVERYBODY loved the go-cart track. The entire 3rd deck was a track. Foxy seemed to have been getting in a little bit more personal with you, but hadn't all of them?

_FOXY POV_

_Y/N is my treasure, I can't live without her. I talked to Mangle, he said to tell her. I don't quite know how, but I have ideas, I do love her, she's my compass..._

Emmet

You and Emmet had been getting closer again. He was helping you through law school, while working on his own Pharmaceuticals degree. He had moved in with you, his landlord went bankrupt. You two were friends, but getting closer. He was a shoulder to cry on, and a stepping stone. To him, you were his light, his inspiration. He was really nice, and almost quiet. But when he did, he said a lot. You would catch his gaze once in a while, and he would smile, awkwardly.

_POV  
><em>

_She is beautiful. I just keep thinking of a life without her, and one in the future. Talking to Bonnie, he thinks I should ask her to go out with me. I think I'll make a fool of myself, and lose her forever. _

MANGLE

You decided to stay at Mangle's well, forever. He said you could, and you got a job to help pay rent. You honestly thought he could pull off the whole pink thing, and slapped the last person who said otherwise. Mangle honestly didn't look surprised. He smiled, and you kept walking.

_Now that I have Y/N back, I realize how much I missed her. She told me how you don't just sit around for years, you do something. Now, she's a killer. Not literally, but she has the fastest reflexes I've ever seen. I woke up today, and thought that we were married. I have no idea why, but a cold shower seemed to fix up everything. But that got me thinking: A relationship with Y/N sounds nice. Then, I realized, that I would have to ask her out. Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>BB P.O.V.<strong>

**"L-Love me...**

Me: Didn't I kill you.

***Satanic grin* "You can't kill me..."**

Me: M249 S. A. W. (GTA 5 sound affects) **_WASTED_**

**"Haha..." x_x**

Me: **"SCIENCE, BITCH!"** *spits


	8. Chapter 8

GOLDIE

_Today is the day... I'm going to do it. I __**have**__ to. I have the perfect idea. I already made plans: We're going out to dinner. I also got Foxy to make a box: It's a small, wooden box with a necklace and a note inside. "Will you be the thing I care about?" I'm so nervous, I almost forgot to freshen up. If she says no, I'll be heartbroken. If she does, I'll be... I don't know. _

Your pov

So, Goldie asked me to dinner tonight. It's not that big of a deal, but he seems nervous. He has finals in a week though. I tell him not to stress. I put on a strapless high-low dress. Black on the top with only straps of fabric across the back, and black - to - gold ombré on the bottom. I put my hair down, and put on high black heels. I look at myself. Who stares back at me is not a small, unnoticeable girl, but someone else. I almost cry. As a child, I never thought I would be happy. Now, I have everything. I smile, and head for the ca- wait- I gasp. Goldie got a limo. I walk over, and he gawks. He blushes, and hands me a rose. He looks different, and it took me a while to notice why- he had something in his hand. "Oh, a watch." he says.

_GOLDIE POV._

_My hands are shaking. Y/N is stunning, and I can't keep calm for much longer. Man up, Goldie. I tell myself, but I know it's useless. We get to the restaurant. I got up for a minute, to go see the server. "Hey, uh, listen. Could you give this to the lady at table 8? Don't say anything." "Don't worry, bro. I got this." I laughed. I had forgotten that Freddy worked here. "Thanks, Freddy. It means a lot." After dinner, I go back to the table. Y/N is sitting there. With the waiter. "Goldie! You're just in time for dessert!" She smiles. I was thankful I didn't miss it. I had been gone for the longest minute ever. I sat back down, and ordered. We talked about life, and everything in between. I laughed when she pulled out a picture: The one she had drawn so long ago. On the back, she re-did it. We were older, and looked straight at each other. In the picture, of course. "It-Its amazing. I don't know how you do it." She blushes. "I don't either." Dessert came. (Again: **not a joke for the internet to enjoy!**) Freddy handed me the box in the (pre-paid) bill. It fell out. "Oh, I'll get it" She says. She picks it up and sits. Then, she opens it. Her eyes go wide. "Goldie!" I look down. "Oh, Goldie, of course I will!" She smiles, and hugs me. She backs up, and moves in closer. Stupidly, I wait for a kiss. Instead, I am greeted with a whisper: "There was a reason I drew that picture."_

**FREDDY POV**

I decided to take a slightly different approach: I got the job, and waited. She never showed up. Just as I was about to give up, I saw her. She walked in, and I put my head down, nervous. "Excuse me?" I realized she was ordering. "Oh, yeah. One Cinnamon Dolce Light Frappuchino - and a name?" "Uhh... Y/N" She sat down, and opened her computer. I walked over to her, "For Y/N?" She looked up. "Oh, that's me." I handed over the flowers and drink. "Uhh.. Freddy? I didn't know you worked. here..." I laughed. "I don't... hey, who was that order for again?" She read the name. "Y/N... hold on: Will you be the thing I look forward to in the mor- oh! Freddy! Did you HONESTLY think it would be no?" I blushed. "Did you think we were done? Follow me." I had made arrangements for something special: A hot air balloon. At sunset, we met up again, her in the crop top and skirt set we got earlier, me in a new flannel. As we were flying above the lake, the first star shone. A shooting star followed. "Make a wish, Y/N..." I said. "I wish... that this could last forever." i smiled. It was time. "Who said it didn't have to?" I pulled out a ring, silver and blue I diamonds, with a gold band. I put it on her first finger. "Freddy- it's beautiful." We looked at the stars, I felt relieved. "Wait, hold on." Y/N sounded disgusted. "Is that CHICO?" I looked down. a yellow mess of hair was skinny dipping in the lake below us. "Yes, Yes it is. And this camera is very real." An almost comical flash. He looked up. 'Oh, hi Freddy!" He shouted. We laughed. What made it even better was the sign posted by the lake: WARNING: LEECHES.

**CHICO POV**

Bonnie just told me that Y/N is FREAKING out. Perfect! She's in bed now. I have the perfect costume. Being quiet is hard, though. I mean, you only get one chance to sing jingle balls in a santa suit, right? Anyways, I started re-decorating. Stockings, a tree, cookies, at one point, she woke up, but somehow didn't notice anything. I put presents under the tree. Goldie wrapped them. I snuck around. I made hot chocolate even. "What the fu-" I turn around. Y/N is standing 10 freet away with a knife. "Wait wait wait!" I'm Satan- I mean Santa!" She puts the knife down. "Chico!?" I smile, "Yes," She screams, "**_YOU LITTLE FUCK! I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING DEAD! CHICO! PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!_****_" _**She's crying now. I hand her the headphones. "Merry Christmas, Y/N." I hear"Chico, you didn't..." I smile. "Surprise!" She drops her hot chocolate. 'What on EARTH are you wearing?" I strike a pose. "I figured you'd unwrap _me_ next." She rolls her eyes. "No, I'm being dead serious. I'm wearing a wrapping paper thong. Hurts like a bitch" She glares at me. "Bullshit." I frown. "I have something else, too." I hand her the smaller box. A prank. Foxy's invention. You put a ring inside an empty thing of deodorant or stick glue. Fuckin hilarious. "Chico... are you trying to say something?" I smile. "Maybe..." She opens the thing of deodorant. "Oh FUCK YOU, Chico, "Let's get to level 2..." wait.. Chico!" I had turned red. "Oh, catch me, I may faint," I struck a dramatic pose. I opened an eye. "Not gonna catch me?" I pouted. "No, you fell for me anyways. C'mere, you." She hugged me. "By the way, I'll go out with you on one condition: Absolutely NO singing about fig tat bitties. Okay?" She looked dead serious. I had one more thing. "Wanna pizza?" I handed her the box. "Sure! Oh SCREW YOU CHICO! I ALREADY SAID YES!" I smiled. It had worked. On the inside of the pizza box lid, there was a message: Will you be my girlfriend? Sorry if this is a bit... CHEESY. I was a fucking genius. "Okay... does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" She looked at me. "Who said anything about sleep?"

(TIME SKIP)

**_"Oh! YEAH! GET WRECKED! OH MY GOD!_**"

* * *

><p>I finally beat YN in a race in GTA V.

you sick bastards.

**BONNIE POV**

_As always, I have brilliant ideas. The karaoke stage, I'll sing her a song. I took a deep breath, and signed up to sing the last song of the night. Perfect. I had a guitar, and took the stage. Silence._

_"I'd like to dedicate this song to an amazing person, _

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>Make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think she don't see what I see<em>

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
><em>I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh<em>  
><em>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>Id never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect is what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking_  
><em>If you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>Girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_Y/N runs to the stage, in tears. "Bonnie, do you real-" I slip the purple bracelet I had gotten her onto her wrist. Freddy had helped me pick it out. "Forever" She hugs me. We walk off the stage hand in hand, and outside. I had one more surprise: I had gotten a private jet and two around the world tickets. You packed up, and took off. I wasn't done yet, "Y/N, I love you. More than anything. You're my best friend." She sits up. "Let's make this last forever." She says. I smile. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I sit, trying to imagine the adventures ahead. The moment was wrecked by a drunken, "Hey! You should kiss!" We turned around. Chico stood half drunk on the barstool. "**Seriously, bro?"**_

B.B.

**"I'm bac-"**

Me: "DIE, BITCH!" :D

**EMMET (MARIONETTE) **

_I thought of the perfect idea: Every year in London, there's a huge celebration: And afterwards, a royal ball. I knew the operators, and could bribe them to make us the King and Queen by default. I told her that I was going to London for business, a lie. She asked to come along. I had two tickets already. So far, everything was going perfect. First class seats, and free wi-fi. Once we landed, I told her. "Y/N, I'm not here on business." She looked confused. "Then why are w- You didn't." Her jaw dropped. "Maybe I did. Follow me, there's something you have to see." We strolled through the streets, and stopped in every shop. I couldn't wait till we got to the ball gown store. When we did, she tried all of them on. I didn't mind, and she even got me into one. She promised no pictures were taken, but I went pale... er. Chico was sitting in the corner of the store, cleverly disguised in a monocole and moustache. "Are you FUCKING kidding me? Chico, what on EARTH are you doing in London?" He smiles, "oh, just sight-seeing. Didn't you notice who your butler was?¨ I laughed. At that moment, Y/N came out in a stunning dress. It was white, with a blue piece of fabric draped over the hips, and it was beautiful. The diamond heels that she had on made her almost as tall as me. "Does it look okay?" I stared. "It's my favorite." I payed for the outfit, and then we went to lunch. I had her go to a salon, while I finished up preparations. A royal carriage, just for us. It would take us to the castle. When we get to the place, I take out the box. Inside, was a silver tiara, with pink gems. "Princess Y/N, a dance?" I ask. She takes my hand and drags me to the dance floor. We dance the night away, her looking into my eyes, and me looking right back at hers. _

**FOXY**

_I'm not one to wait. I decided to be the first one to her. I had a message in a bottle put on her bed. Inside, a map._

_Your POV_

I woke up today with a note in a bottle by my bed. Inside was a map of... the ship? Spots were marked on it. The first location, second, and third were secret passages. Then, I noticed something. The forth, was leading to... outside. When I got out there, I saw something on a table. A golden compass. Then, I opened it. "Foxy! That was in my dresser! Wait, **Foxy did you go through my stuff?!**" I was mad. "Aye, lass. The Panty Raid." I laughed. "Foxy, that's fucked up." Then, I saw Chico. He had my pink push-up bra on. "Hey! It fits!" Now, I was mad. "CHICO!? You too!" Chico smiled. "Hey, Foxy, FOXY, _FOXY, FOXY, **FOXY! **_Weren't you gonna tell Y/N that you love her and ask her out and th-" Foxy grabbed Chico by the strap of my bra. He picked him up, and threw him in the pool. "Argh! Foxy!" Foxy smiled. "Was Chico kidding?" Foxy laughed. "No, lass. And he really does think that bra fits him." I laughed, even harder, and patted Foxy on the back. Some things would never change. _Chico POV: Whatever, I'mma keep this bra, by the way. _

**MANGLE POV**

_I had decided how I would ask out Y/N. The movies. There was this new movie out, called Unbroken. I had two real tickets, and one fake one. The fake ticket said all the same info, but where 'UNBROKEN' would be 'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Genre: Love/Adventure. Even better, it doubled as a free drink coupon. Time to go pick up a friend. _

YOUR POV.

I got a call way too early in the morning. "Hello? Y/N? Hey! This is Mangle. Just wondering if you'd wanna swing by the movies later. Have a good morning!" I smiled, and got ready. I put on a white crop top with a flowy lace skirt on the bottom. I had a pair of pink ballet flats that went perfectly with it, and wore the ring he had gotten me with it. I looked at the mirror, and smiled at the little girl who never gave up. I walked out the door and drove to Mangle's apartment. He was inside, that I could tell, but I didn't go in. I knocked, instead. He answered the door. "Oh, hey! You're here! Hey, tell ya what, I'm just, uh, finishing up stuff. Could you um... take the tickets and stuff to my car?" It was a weird request, but he handed me three tickets. He seemed really off. _Why would he give me three tickets? Bistro tickets are too expensive to overbuy. _I thought. I read the tickets. _Unbroken, Unbroken, and WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?. _That last one caught me off guard. Then, it hit me. This was a date. I smiled, and walked back to the apartment. I knocked. He answered again. "Oh, sorry, I figured I could help with something else as well." I walked in. I hugged him. He hugged back, then stood back a little. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?" I blushed. "Hey, what about that movie?" He smiled. "How about this car?" I looked back out the window. A white Maybach Excelero stood where his old car used to be. I gawked. "Ladies first," He says. I get in the passenger's seat, and he takes the wheel. I told my past little self that _everybody _deserves a happy ending. At the movie, we got perfect seats. It was truely inspirational. Mangle at some point or another put his arm around me. About halfway through, someone above us said "Hey! Spoiler alert! We've got love birds in row three! I repeat! LOVEBIRDS IN ROW THREEEEEE!" We saw Chico being carried out of the theatre. When the movie was over, there was louder clapping than usual. I had still been watching the screen, but turned to see Mangle holding an open box. Inside was a new version of the ring that I had gotten so long ago. I hugged him and let him replace the ring. He pulled out two silver chains, and put the old rings on each of them. This was so perfect. _See, little me, happily ever after._ We stayed hand in hand for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! As you may have noticed, I put in party - pooper Chico in every scene. But one, because personally, Goldie is my favorite to write. **

**GOLDIE POV**

This had to be the best day of my life. Y/N was mine, and I had one more thing to do. There was a piano stage at the resturaunt. I knew what to do. I went up to the piano. I played the one thing that came to my mind.

What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<p>

My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<p>

How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you<p>

My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<br>Give me all of you, oh oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>Risking it all though it's hard<p>

Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<p>

I give you all of me  
>And you give me all, of you.<p>

Just now had I realized that Y/N was seated next to me, and sang the last five verses with me. She smiled, a tear in her eye. I took her hand, and we walked out of the resturaunt.

_Y/N pov_

_That small girl is gone, but not forgotten. I cried at the memories of never being loved by anyone so much. I never was one to believe in fate, but a miracle is a whisper in your life. The song is how you live it. _

**FREDDY POV**

Y/N. She is stunning. I have a feeling she may be helping out in the E.R. any second now, but a random burst of song never stopped nobody. She was the queen of these moments. I had turned on the radio forever ago to tune out Chico's bitching below us, but this was different now.

_Y/N singing_

**both singing**

Freddy singing

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky  
><span>Or a beautiful sunrise<span>  
><span>Well, there's so much they hold<span>  
><span>And just like them old stars<span>  
><span>I see that you've come so far<span>  
><span>To be right where you are<span>  
><span>How old is your soul?<span>

**Well, I won't give up on us**  
><strong>Even if the skies get rough<strong>  
><strong>I'm giving you all my love<strong>  
><strong>I'm still looking up<strong>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
><span>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<span>  
><span>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<span>  
><span>The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake<span>  
><span>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<span>  
><span>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<span>  
><span>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<span>  
><span>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am<span>

I won't give up on us  
><strong>Even if the skies get rough<strong>  
><strong>I'm giving you all my love<strong>  
><strong>I'm still looking up, still looking up.<strong>

Well, I won't give up on us (_no I'm not giving up_)  
><span>God knows I'm tough enough<span> (_I am tough, I am loved_)  
><span>We've got a lot to learn<span> (_we're alive, we are loved_)  
><span>God knows we're worth it<span> (_and we're worth it_)

**I won't give up on us**  
><strong>Even if the skies get rough<strong>  
><strong>I'm giving you all my love<strong>  
><strong>I'm still looking up<strong>

We ended with my arms around her waist, looking into eachother's eyes. She hugged me. "I can't believe fate brought us back togethe-" "We never truely left." I interrupted her. She hugs me harder. After we land, I had one more thing to do. "Y/N, what are you doing? " I asked. I had given her a paper lantern. She had pulled out a Sharpie, and was drawing us on it. We looked ageless. Beneath the drawing, a rose underlined the words "Even if the skies get rough" I smiled, we lit it off, and watched it float off. My hand around her the entire time.

**BONNIE POV**

Y/N and I sung on the stage every night. Tonight, though, I told her that Goldie and Freddy had planned a surprise: Couple's sing-off night. I invited all the couples to the stage to sing a song. The winners would get a private limo, their picture, and two around the world tickets + private plane. (We cancelled thanks to Chico.) Emmet, Mangle, Foxy and their girlfriends judged the show. Y/N and I sang last.

Oh yeah yeah  
><span>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<span>  
><span>Ooh!<span>  
><span>Oh yeah yeah<span>  
><span>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<span>  
><span>Ooh!<span>

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
><span>Never wanna put my heart on the line<span>  
><span>But swimming in your world is something spiritual<span>  
><span>I'm born again every time you spend the night<span>

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
><span>Yeah your sex takes me to paradise<span>  
><strong>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<strong>  
><strong>For too long, For too long<strong>  
><strong>Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<strong>  
><strong>For too long, for too long<strong>

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
><span>Ooh!<span>  
><span>Oh yeah yeah<span>  
><span>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<span>  
><span>Ooh!<span>

_You bring me to my knees_  
><em>You make me testify<em>  
><em>You can make a sinner change his ways<em>  
><em>Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light<em>  
><em>And right there is where I wanna stay<em>

_Cause your heart takes me to paradise_  
><em>Yeah your heart takes me to paradise<em>  
><em>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><strong>Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<strong>  
><strong>For too long, for too long<strong>  
><strong>Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<strong>  
><strong>For too long, for too long<strong>

**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
><strong>Can't I just stay here<strong>  
><strong>Spend the rest of my days here<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Can't I just stay here<strong>  
><strong>Spend the rest of my days here<strong>

**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
><strong>For too long, for too long<strong>  
><strong>Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<strong>  
><strong>For too long, for too long<strong>

We got the loudest applause by far. Goldie took the stage. "And the winners are... BONNIE AND Y/N!" I picked her up and spun her. Then, hand in hand again, we walked to the plane. "Hey, Y/N," I gave her a devilish look. "Oh dear, what no-" She was interrupted by music.

I'm that flight that you get on, international  
>First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable<p>

'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
>New York to Haiti<br>I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
>You make it hard to leave<p>

"Oh dear god." I smiled at Y/N.

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
>But your booty don't need explaining<br>All I really need to understand is  
>When you talk dirty to me<p>

_Y/N POV_

_I've had enough singing for tonight. I put on a sexy act and smiled at Bonnie. "If I do, will you stop singing?" I ask. He smiles. "Of course," We spent the next few hours talking and trying every single liquor on board._

**CHICO POV**

I wake up with Y/N wrapped around me. I carefully try to get up. I picked up her guitar, which was sitting in the corner of the room

_CHICO SINGING  
><em>**Y/N**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

**"Chico, what are you DOING!?"**

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
><em>Then stare at the fan<em>  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<em>

**"That's nice.." **

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
><em>Just chillin' in my snuggie <em>**(Do you HAVE a job!?)**  
><em>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man <em>**(THIS IS MY HOUSE!)**  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Yes I said it_  
><em>I said it<em>  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

**_Today I don't feel like doing anything_**  
><strong><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>**  
><strong><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing at all<em>**

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>She's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'<em>  
><strong><em>[Oh my god, this is great!] I just got a $10,000 bounty on my head!<em>**  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I might mess around, get my college degree_  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry paps, you'll just have to wait<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

**_Yes I said it_**  
><strong><em>I said it<em>**  
><strong><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>**

**_Today I don't feel like doing anything_**  
><strong><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>**  
><strong><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>**

**_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh<em>**

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit _**(No. We went over this. Your 'Helicopter Dick' is YOUR business. Not mine.)**  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah<em>

**_Oh_**  
><strong><em>Today I don't feel like doing anything<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>**  
><strong><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>**

**_Nothing at all_**  
><strong><em>Nothing at all<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing at all<em>**

I looked back at Y/N. She had doughnuts. "Ooh! Gimme one!" I opened my mouth and pointed. "Okay!" She said. I didn't taste anything. But there was chocolate on my face. "Ooh! My favorite! Want some?" I asked her. "Uhh..." Before she could talk, I slammed hers in her face. "You little-" I smiled. I swiped some frosting from her face.

**FOXY**

The lass was laughing so hard. I laughed too, I guess. Then, someone turned on the radio. Y/N started singing, and so did I.

Lyrics

Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby  
>I got to tell you a little something about yourself<br>You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady  
>But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else<p>

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
>Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine<p>

Treasure, that is what you are  
>Honey you're my golden star<br>You know you can make my wish come true  
>If you let me treasure you<br>If you let me treasure you

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
>A girl like you should never live so blue<br>You're everything I see in my dreams  
>I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true<p>

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
>Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine<p>

Treasure, that is what you are  
>Honey you're my golden star<br>You know you can make my wish come true  
>If you let me treasure you<br>If you let me treasure you

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<br>You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<p>

Treasure, that is what you are  
>Honey you're my golden star<br>You know you can make my wish come true  
>If you let me treasure you<br>If you let me treasure you

I ended up with her in my arms by the end of the song. We laughed. Then, she pushed me in the pool. She laughed.

**MANGLE POV**

After the movie and such, we went out for ice cream. We sang along with every song on the radio. When we got to the parlor, we kept singing.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Yeah, we'll be counting stars

_[Verse 1:]_  
>I see this life<br>Like a swinging vine  
>Swing my heart across the line<br>In my face is flashing signs  
>Seek it out and ye shall find<p>

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

I feel something so right  
>By doing the wrong thing<br>And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I feel the love<br>And I feel it burn  
>Down this river every turn<br>Hope is our four letter word  
>Make that money<br>Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

_[Bridge 4x:]_  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Outro 4x:]_  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned

At the end of the song, Y/N stood up, she walked over to me, and drew her face close to mine. She smilled, and said, "Will you ever tell me why you can do... that?" She pointed at my fingers, which I had been turning at sharp angles. "Oh, when I was little, I got locked out. All my joints froze and snapped, so the doctors replaced them. The day they let me out of the hospital, we had a party at the old pizza place. Foxy, Bonnie, Chico, Emmet, and I followed Freddy, who had followed Goldie. Goldie found the place, and we hid there for various reasons. We've been there ever since. They replaced all of my joints with these synthetic things. I just feel like they'res something wrong with me." Y/N puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I personally think you're just fine." I smiled.

**EMMET**

We even got a luxury room, and it was huge. A huge canopy bed sat in the middle, and had all the modern trappings. I turned on the radio, and started to read. I heard Y/N singing to herself, well working on her computer.

Lyrics

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
>But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man<br>These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Why am I so emotional?  
>No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control<br>And deep down I know this never works  
>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

I had Y/N in my arms, I smiled, she smiled back. I loved her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY! This is just a shoutout to contest winner: SilverWolfofFlame! YAY TO YOU!**

**GOLDIE POV**

Y/N and I have been happy for months together now. I'm actually planning a surprise: The resturaunt has been doing really well! I had been able to get her out of the house for a night, and re-decorated the basement. There's a huge T.V, pool table, guest room, and a bar. When she came home, I put my hands over her eyes, and lead her down the stairs. "Goldie, where are we going?" I don't reply. She trips at the bottom of the stairs, and I catch her, and pull her up. "You can look now," She looks around, wide - eyed. "G-Goldie, is this why you had me leave, to redecorate?" She looks over at the t.v. "Merry Christmas!" I say. She smiles, and reaches for something off the table. She says, "Can you give me a minute?" I go back up the stairs. "Okay! You can come back down now!" I looked around. I went through the doorway to where she was, and she crashed her lips into mine. I didn't object, but just kinda stood there like a fool. Then, I kissed back. I looked up. Mistletoe. I shook my head, and carried her upstairs.

**FREDDY POV  
><strong>

Y/N was on call today, but could stay at home. She was on her laptop mostly, looking on Pinterest, at room decorating ideas. I laughed, she turned around, probably not knowing I was there. "Agh! Freddy!" I smiled, and put my arms around her. "Good morning," I looked back at her screen. "Ooh! I like that!" I pointed on the screen to a huge pile of pillows, disguised as rocks. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" She looks at her phone. "Oh my god! I have to go! Uh, be back Freddy. I forgot I was on call!" She flew out the door, forgetting her computer. I clicked on the picture. "Pebble Pillows, $750 for 20 varied 3x3' to 10' 8' at largest point. Availiable at -." That was about ten minutes from here. I borrowed Mangle's trailer for hauling his drums, and was off. I had one slightly better idea. They fit perfectly in an empty room that we had. I arranged them, and put on a grey sweatsuit. Then, I buried between two pillows. Not long after, I heard the door open. "Freddy!" I heard footsteps. "Freddy? Are you here? " The footsteps got closer. "Freddy?" She stopped at the entrance. "No way. He did n- FREDDY! Where ARE you!" She got her computer. I had highlighted the rock pillows on it. Then, she set it down, and jumped on the pillows. "Ow! What the- Freddy!?" She had landed on my legs. "Here!" She laughed. "Oh, Freddy..." She snuggled in by me. I did something I had wanted to do forever. I kissed her. At first, she stood there, and then she kissed back. Then, we stood up. She took a smaller pillow, and threw it at me. "REALLY, Y/N, was that a good idea?" She smiled. "Np, but you were distracted." I picd up another pillow, and threw it at her. It knocked her onto the floor, which I had replaced, along with the walls and celing, with pillow. She laughed. "You will pay for that." She picked up a larger one, and swung it at me. I jumped over it, but not in time. It knocked me into the ground. "FINISH HIM!" I looked up. She lifted the largest pillow above my head, and dropped it on me. It completely covered my body, except for my hand. I saw her foot by my hand, and grabbed it. "Agh!" She fell onto the floor. "Hey! That wa-" I pulled her under the pillow. Then, I pushed it off. Just in time, too, because I forgot I had guests. "CANNONBALL!" We rolled just in time to avoid one childish Chico. We smiled, and I pulled her in close. "HEY! GET A ROO-" Y/n threw a pillow at him, and we went back to cuddling.

**CHICO pov**

The throne of victory was getting a major upgrade. I had gotten a game shelf, and a new t.v. I had broken the old one, JUST DANCE was a violent game. Anyway, I had gotten this new beanbag that was like 10 feet across. I showed it to Y/N. "Chico, why are you being so nice?" I smiled, and picked her up. "AHHH! CHICO! PUT ME DOWN!" I looked at her, and shrugged. "Okay!" I threw her onto the beanbag. She laughed. "Well, okay then. Oww..." She rubbed her head. Thinking she was hurt, I came closer. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the bag. "HEY! NO FAIR!" I pouted. She laughed. "Awe, did wittle baby Chico get a boo-boo?" She laughed. I pulled out two controllers. "You. Me. Section 8. First to die has to do a dare from the other player." She raised an eyebrow. "Done." I had rigged the game on her controller. She **COULDN'T **win. Even if I did nothing, she'd die first. I smiled. "let's do this." She looked at me. "Oh you're goi- WHAT THE HELL! NO! I DIDN'T DIE! I DIDN'T DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She pouted. "Okay. Fine. Do your worst." I smiled. "Kiss me." She looked surprised. "Really?" I gestured to my lips. "Okay, okay, fine! Next round you're going down though." I smiled, before I could talk, she slammed her face into mine. I deepened the kiss, then stopped. "You do realize there's not gonna be a round two, right?" I asked her. "Who cares?" She said. I kissed her again, then heard "HEY! CHICO! SUPERBOWL SUNDAY!" I heard Freddy, Mangle, Bonnie, Emmet, and Goldie yell. They all went in different directions. She didn't hear them, so I pretended not to either. "Guys, I think they're down here. 'Cmon!" I heard Bonnie say. I looked at Y/N, scared. She was now only in a sports bra and the shorts she had on. I had her lipstick on my face. "Oh shit!" We turned around, to see the whole gang, even Goldie, who was normally not the instigator, but the reason. Y/N turned red. She threw her sweatshirt on, and ran out of the room. I glared. "DUDE! BONNIE! WHY WOULD YOU NOT GIVE US A HEADS UP!" He smirked. Y/N came down with an entire table of food. "HEY! FOOD!" Goldie yelled, obviously trying to distract everybody. About halfaway into the game, nobody brought up anything. I looked at Y/N and smiled. All I got in return was a finger. And pulled out of the room. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WERE COMING OVER!" I looked surprised. "Well, I forgot so-" She smiled, "Its impossible to be mad at you, Chico." We walked back out just in time to see someone mooning the entire stadium from the screen. That got everybody laughing again, especially when Freddy stood up and yelled "Y/N ! Chico! YOU GUYS MISSED THIS ONE GUY MOONING EVERYBODY! HE GOT MAD OR SOMETHING, AND THEN WAS ALL LIKE-" Freddy turned around and imitated pulling down his pants. He pulled too hard, and pulled them down. His underwear stayed up, but Foxy walked in at that moment. "**BOOTY! I FOUND YOU!" **Everybody laughed, mostly because Foxy said that as a distraction. "Huh?" Freddy turned around, just in time for a mugshot.

**BONNIE P.O.V**

Y/N woke up, and we were just about to land. "Morning, love." She smiled. "We're almost about to land, first destination, OAHU, HAWAII!" Her eyes widened. "REALLY!" I put my arms around her. "Yep," When we landed, I showed her to the hotel, and then we went to the beach. I had a pair of swim trunks on, and she had a teal bikini. I had gotten us surfboards, and it was the lowest month on record for shark attacks so far. I was getting the hang of this whole surfing thing, and Y/N had it down. At one point, I lost sight of her, and panicked. I turned around to see her talking to another surfer. He grabs something out of the water and hands it to her. She smiles, and comes to shore. I walk up to her. "Hey, who was that?" I ask. "Oh, nobody, I dropped my key, and he went and got it. Lucky I had the floater on it." I smiled. "Okay. Hey, did you see the water park? It's huge!" "I didn't see it, besides, I'm done surfing for the day." We walked to the park, and sat in one of the private hot tubs. It had a built in bed/chair thing and everything. Even better, it had walls, that you could lock with your key. I liked that, nobody could barge in. We sat in the tub, and talked. At one point, we left to go and get food, and then came back. I went back out, I got her a shell necklace, with a few other things on it. I didn't tell her anything, but slipped it around her neck. She had a little guitar, a ukulele. She was strumming out some tunes. "Can I try?" I ask. She looks up. "Sure!" I strummed out some notes.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go  
>And you let her go<p>

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<br>But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
>Maybe one day you'll understand why<br>Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

She smiled, and put something around my neck, a flower necklace. I laughed, and put her face in my hands. Then, I did something I had wanted to do forever, I kissed her. With no hesitation, she kissed back, and we smiled. "I love you, so much Y/N." I told her.

**FOXY POV**

Y/N was still recovering from Chico falling off the diving board. The high one. We were in beach chairs next to eachother, along with the others. Each was trying to do flips off the board. I smiled, and looked at Y/N. She stood up, and I followed her. She went to a hallway. I had a great idea. We went out to tell the others. "GUYS! HIDE AND GO SEEK TAG WITH A TWIST! ITS REVERSE TAG!" They all looked up. "So, one person sits in that one room right in the front of the ship, kinda in the center, ish. We all try to get to that person, without getting caught. Caught is when the door slams on you, then you have to wait a a minute before trying to attack again." They looked at eachoter. "OKAY!" Y/N offered to be first as far as the guard. She would slam the doors on us, and eventually, I had a better idea. I grabbed a piece of paper, and walked to a camera. "Y/N, IF YOU LOSE TO ME, KISS ME!' I held it up until I saw the camera flicked off. Then, I ran. Straight down the hallway, no hiding. I poked my head into the office, and she screamed. "DAMMIT FOXY!" I smiled. "Well, you lost." She smiled."I guess I did." She kissed my cheek. "THAT'S IT!" I pouted. She laughed. "Fine." Before she could do anything, I crashed myself into her. She kissed back. I smiled to myself, and closed the doors. Chico was in the hall, looking through the window. I flipped him off, and opened the doors seconds later. "Alright! I won that round!" I smiled. The game lasted forever, until Y/N, Goldie, Chico, and Mangle crashed in the hallway, and landed in a heap. From there, it was a dead out sprint to the office. I closed the door on Bonnie, and I think I broke his nose. There was blood everywhere. We paused the game, and came up with a better idea.

Mangle pov

Y/N and I were going to visit the club that I found he at again, and sheneeded to get a new dress. She and some of her friends went shopping, while I planned a surprise. I had gotten her a bigger purse, because someonehad stolen hers. The one I found was white leather, with studs, and I also put in a cellphone battery retention, pepper spray, songs that nail polish that turns yellow when there are feuds in it. When I picked herup from the mall, she only had one bag of clothes. That was surprising. What she pulled out was a tight white v neck, and a grey skater skirt. Also, a white beanie. " it's my turn too choose where we go though!" She pouted her lip. I looked at her, abd agreed. We went to the ice cream parlor, which was actually pretty good. I smiled, and looked at her. She drew her face in closer to mine.

I decided to do something I had wanted too do forever. I kissed y/n. I could now show her how much I really loved her. She also proved too me that she felt the same, and kissed back. We sat there a long while, until the Ice cream melted. I felt something child and wet that wasn't ice cream. it was rain. We ran to the car, and drove home. When we got inside, we laughed. "You're soaked, y/n." She looked at herself. We went back outside, and just played in the rain. We were both soaked. We laughed, and I pulled her in close. We kissed again, this time, longer. Until we heard thunder. Then, we ran inside, and I got a fire going. We curled up under hot blankets, and drank hot chocolate. I turned on the television. She fell asleep on mutt shoulder, and I fell asleep shortlyafter a while as well.

Emmett pov

Y/N was in my arms. I smiled, and brought her in close. "How Did you getthose scars, though?" She asks. " Oh. Medical mistake as a child. The doctor dropped three knife on me, and then I cut the other side. Fell on a rock. I don't really wish they weren't there, they kinda just become a part of who I am. Y'know, like a birthmark." She smiled. "See this?" She lifted her hair, which rarely hung far from her face. I saw what she was pointing at. Right next to her ear, and down her jaw was a huge scar. Worse than mine, but not noticeable when she had any makeup on. I had no idea. "Is that fro- did they do that to you?" I got scared, then mad. She smiled, and put a hand on me. "No, it's from my mom. She would get really weird sometimes, and act out. Once, she started throwing things. First, a pen, then a book, a chair, a drawer, the blender, anything in reach. I hid under the table, and screamed for her to stop. This was all about a month before I met you. But, anyways, at one point, I kinda forgot that she was still mad, and showed her that I had saved a couple hundred dollars over the past few months, babysitting and other chores. She took the money, and slapped me for stealing. Then, she threw things again. This time, I hid in a better spot, that only me an- somebody else knew about. It was a small hole in the wall that lead to the rafters. It was dark, but I had brought a lamp up there so long ago. I heard something much louder than a table being thrown. She had brought out a gun, and was firing at everything. I could see through a smaller hole in the floor. I sighed, because I had remembered to bring the kitten I had found on my doorstep. She probably would have shot it. Then, I started hearing stranger noises. She was throwing forks, knives, and even the glasses. I left the cat upstairs, and tried to climb down. I snuck through every room to avoid her, and tried to call the police. Unfortunately, the only phone was by the wall. I tried to run for it, but something stopped me. She had thrown a knife at the wall, and it gashed my face open. I couldn't talk. To make it worse, she had put me in the road, maybe someone would take me. I got lucky. One of my friends, the same one who showed me the wall, was walking down the street. He saw me, and got into my house through a window to get my cat and basic stuff. Then, we drove to the E.R., where I made the mistake of letting him say what happened. He explained that I had been climbing a hill nearby, and fell. I ran away from the hospital because I didn't want them to find me. Wait- why are you?" I felt so stupid. "Y/N, what was that friend's name?" I thought. "Well, I didn't know all of their names, but one of them was an Emme- wait. Emmet, did you always have black hair?" I thought. It had been so long since I dyed it, I could barely remember the color. "Yeah, it was kinda blonde before... Why?" She cocked her head. "Were those friends... You guys?" I smiled. "Yeah, it actually was us. I couldn't quite recognise you because you grew out your hair that year, right?" She smiled. "Well, that's fate, isn't it?" I laughed at that, even though it wasn't funny. "Yeah, totally." I traced my finger along her scar, and cupped her face in my hand. "I don't want to forget you again." I said, and kissed her. She pulled me down, and deepened the kiss. I hugged her. I knew that she would always be there, like a shadow. Even in the dark, she's still there. You just have to find her in the light.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! CHAPTERS MAY BE COMING OUT A LITTLE SLOWER NOW, BUT SCHOOL? AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FO' THAT! ~Waffle, 2015... Some say I need help. I reply not nicely, but DAMN RIGHT I DO! The first part is a prank, the second is Christmas btw. NOOO! The server crashed and I lost all my work, so from Bonnie down are re-makes :(**

**Goldie P.O.V.**

It was two days till Christmas, and I hadn't gotten Y/N a gift yet! I started to panic, because I like to be prepared. I forced myself up early, and told her I had to go to work early today. I knew it was a busier day for shopping, too. A friend of mine and Chico's little sister, who we called Toy Chica, kept Y/N busy. She was only four, and not actually related to Chico, but the newest addition to the club, since Chico found her as a baby. I wanted to spoil Y/N, and had the perfect way how to. She really did love to draw, and I still had one more empty room in the house that I hadn't told her about. I paid Toy Chica to get Y/N to the ice cream parlor, and started working. In about two hours, we had turned the room into an art studio. I was pretty proud of how it looked. When she came back, I put a tarp above the doorway so you couldn't see in. "WET PAINT", a sign said. Chica dragged Y/N into her room, and they painted nails and such. Y/N looked at her lovingly, and had some motherly quality about her. They came out of her room in pink. Pink nails, pink dresses, and pink shoes. Toy Chica pointed at me, "IS THAT YOUR HUSBAND!" she yelled. I laughed, and so did Y/N. The oven alarm went off. "OOH! CUPCAKES!" We all decorated cupcakes, and I put mine behind my back. Then, I went to go hug Y/N. The cupcake collided with her face, and pink frosting went everywhere. Chica lauged, and did the same thing to me. I looked at Y/N, and laughed. "Ha! You should see your face!" We both said at the same time. Toy Chica had backed up a little. With confidence, she said, "Yep, you guys are married!" I asked her what that meant. She replied, "I don't know! I saw it on TV once, where some guy tied up a girl and took his pants off an-" I interrupted. "Hold on, was this on Chico's computer!" She smiled.  
>"Yep! I feel bad for the girls. They need clothing." YN and I cracked up. "HE"S SO BUSTED!"

* * *

><p>Toy Chica was staying with us for the holidays, since Chico was on vacation. On Christmas, I woke up earlier, and snuck down stairs to make breakfast. If you've never put cinnamon rolls in a wafflemaker, it's the best thing ever. About 30 minutes later, YN and Chica came down. "SANTA CAME! YAY!" Toy Chica ran to the tree, and smiled. "Did you make sure Santa stopped by for her?" Y/N asked. I had spent _hours _last night wrapping presents for the two of them. 'Yeah," We sat by Toy Chica and watched her open presents. She got a new dress, and nail polish, even a tiara that I found at some jewelry store. She was so happy. I also made sure there were enough presents to keep her occupied. "Y/N, follow me..." I whispered. I showed her to the tarp, and pulled it down. She stared at it. "Oh my god, Goldie..." She hugged me. "Thank you!" Toy Chica came running down the hall. "Y/N! There's another present for you under the tree! Don't bother unwrapping it, I already did!" I laughed. Toy Chica looked so proud of herself. Y/N just smiled. "That's great! Thank you!"

**FREDDY POV**

Y/N had off work today, and so did I. I decided to pull a little prank on her. It was snowing, so I filled a bucket with snow, and carried it into the shower were she was. I lifted the bucket over the wall, and tipped it upside down. "What the f-" I heard her fall. I pulled back the curtain, and helped her up. "uhh, thanks..." She replied. I had forgotten she was in the shower. "Oh! Yeah! Right! I'll just..." I ran out of the room, but wasn't done yet. To make up for it, I made her and I breakfast.

* * *

><p>For Christmas, we spent hours decorating the house. I hid a present around the house for her everyday leading up to Christmas. Little things, like a new coffee mug, or a little snowglobe. She did the same thing. Christmas day though, I had a bigger surprise: Every time we'd walk past the mall, she'd look at the ad for the modeling positions. I had submitted a picture of her, and she won. I had also decided not to tell her this, and that we should just go to the mall. When we got there, We passed the place again, but this time, I stopped. "Hey, wanna go in?" I asked her. She looked surprised. "Uh, okay?" When we walked in, someone looked up. "Ms. LN?" They said. She looked at me. I smiled. "Go!" She walked forwards, and instead of taking her to the photo room, like she would have if she were trying out for the position, (Which I had made sure she already won) but handed her two tickets to Paris. "Wait, WHAT!?" I laughed, and explained to her what I did. "Freddy! That's too sweet!" She kissed my cheek. "So, when do we leave?" I asked. She read the tickets, "It looks like we leave for Times Square on the 29th, and leave- Freddy, did you plan this?" I smiled. We were being picked up by plane, from Times Square, on New Year's Eve. She screamed, and hugged me. I had never seen anyone so happy, and had never loved anyone so much.

**BONNIE POV**

"Agh! Cruel, Bonnie, just **CRUEL**!" I smiled. It's not every day you get to switch the labels on the showers. That water was COLD. When she got out though, I had a big, warm towel. "Thank you, Bonnie, my nemesis." She flicked my nose. "Hey!" I said, looking hurt. She came out of her room, fully dressed and ready to go, in literally ten seconds. "Oh, I'm sowwy. I hurted your nosie, didn't I? Should I kiss your wittle boo-boos?" She pouted her lip, but I smiled. "Yes, kiss me!" She laughed, and kissed my nose.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU DID WHAT!<strong>" Goldie looked surprised. I told him what I had gotten Y/N for Christmas: For our last destination on our trip, I was arranging a skydiving trip. I talked to him about this three weeks ago, and now we were at our final destination before heading home: Morocco. She seemed to like this place the best, and that got me thinking that we should go back, sometime. Anyways, we boarded the plane, and I didn't tell her why. She knew that we were sight-seeing, but she didn't understand the backpack. Then, they stalled the plane, not enough to stop, but enough for me to show her how we were landing. "No way. I'm not going." I smiled. "Do you want to go first, or behind me?" She didn't reply, so I took her hand. "Together, than." I squeezed her hand, and she smiled. We jumped, waited, and pulled the cords. What she didn't know was that on the tops of the parachutes, which I had told them to take a picture of, said "Bonnie and Y/N" She looked at me. "_Are you serious?" _It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about, and then I remembered: "Oh. Yeah, we're riding to the plane on elephants!" She laughed. We landed, brushed off, and got on. In the plane, we talked, and shared our favorite pictures. Mine was by far when we were in Jamaica, and a lizard climbed onto her head, and she didn't notice. There were two pictures, both with the lizard in her hair. One, she was smiling, the other, taken not even two seconds after, shows complete terror. We both laughed at that one. She pulled out the one where a monkey stole my camera, and actually took a picture. I found the camera up a tree, and laughed so hard. There was one picture she hadn't seen: The one of our parachutes. When she saw it, she smiled.

**CHICO POV**

Y/N and I started a YouTube channel. In the first month, we got ten million subscribers, which must be some record. We uploaded gaming videos, vlogs, and she had her own part of the channel for makeup and clothes and that stuff. I had a better idea: Today was her birthday. I had gotten her a cake, and was going to record her blowing out candles and stuff, until I read comments on a video: ChicovY/N, you should prank her..." I had the perfect idea. When we started recording for her birthday, I put the cake in front of her, and told her to close her eyes. I put a cup with flour in it in front of her, then told her to blow really hard. "**_AGH! WHAT THE HELL!" _** She opened her eyes. "CHICO! Not funny!" Now, I felt bad. "Wait, wait! Babe, I love you!" She looked up. I had a box in my hands. She opened it. "Chico what is t- are you serious?" She looked up. I had gotten her the necklace that she wanted. "Chico, is this a joke? I swear if you're pranking me agai-" "It's not a joke. I love you." She hugged me. I smiled, and went on with the video, which showed us opening fan mail.

* * *

><p>OOPS! ALREADY DID CHICO CHRSITMAS!<p>

**MANGLE POV**

One day, I woke up and thought it would be funny to get up really early, and get Chico to replace me. I paid him to get beat up, pretty much. I set up a camera in the room, and walked out, to watch it from another screen. Chico just laid there, and I had to keep from laughing. I saw her wake up, turn around, and jump back ten feet. "CHICO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" She slapped him. "Ow! Hey! It's a prank! It's a prank!" She hit him again. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She saw the camera. "Fuck you, Mangle." I laughed. She came running down the stairs. "MANGLE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I popped out from a doorway. "Eh?" I smiled, and burst out laughing. She did not. "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT ABOUT!" I laughed harder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just had to." She laughed. "You are _so _dead." I laughed. "Do your worst."

* * *

><p>I had decided to make it up to her by on Christmas, I got a huge candy bouquet, and left a huge box of food in her room. I also gave her the Netflix password. We snuggled, and watched movies, and ate, what could be better?<p>

**MARIONETTE (EMMETT) POV**

I laughed to myself. Y/N had no idea what I had done, which was purely evil. I had put flour in her hairdryer, a classic prank. I sat downstairs, trying not to give myself away. I heard her get out of the shower, and something plug into the wall. "AHH! EMMETT! DID YOU DO THAT!" She came downstairs, and found me hiding. She dragged me out by the collar, and glared at me. "Wh-What's wrong, love. You look... pale." I smirked. She slapped me. "Ow! Hey! It was a _joke_!" She smiled. "You should be very afraid..." I looked up. She was smiling. That was a bad. "Sh-should I be... running?" She nodded. I ran, full speed, and locked the door behind me. "Emmett! Please open the door." I did. She was there smiling. "I-uh, made coffee for us..." She blushed. I let her in, and we drank coffee, and talked about how much we loved eachother.

* * *

><p>Even better, that all happened the day before Christmas, so I had a way to make it up to her. In her stocking that I hung above her bed, was a little sleeping ball of fur, just like the old one. She woke up, and checked. "Oh my god! Emmet! It's Ace!" I poked my head into her room, and saw her sitting on the bed with him. She was petting him, and he was curled up into a ball, purring. I smiled and sat on the bed with her. "Yep, it sure is." I laughed as she put a little Santa hat on him. "Merry Christmas, dear." She smiled, and put something above my head. "What th-" "Mistletoe. Do not object." I laughed, and kissed her.<p>

**FOXY POV**

There is literally nothing better than hearing screaming. I had put itching powder in everyone's beds yesterday, including Y/N. Then, I blamed Chico, because he didn't react. Everybody was mad at him, especially Y/N, who came down after taking a shower to bitch-slap him. I laughed, and everybody else stood there. "Don't FUCK with Y/N, that's my job." I put an arm around her. She glared, then smiled. She whispered to me, "I know that was you, asshole." I smiled.

* * *

><p>Christmas day was the last day we'd be sailing, so we went to Christmas Island, off of Australia. I had gotten everyone presents, and we did a huge gift exchange. I got YN something a little different than the others, a pearl necklace from Sharks Bay, nearby. The others got little gifts for everyone, and Y/N gave everybody a little basket, with chocolate bars covered in white paper, made to look like snowmen, and a little scrapbook of places we had gone. I gave her the necklace, and she pulled out a picture that she had drawn of a pirate ship. Mine was a little bigger than the others, who also got similar ship drawings. They fit in the rooms perfectly. We all laughed, and enjoyed the day on Christmas Island.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO CHAPTERS UP IN 24 HOURS! IMPOSSIBRU! LOVE EVERYBODY, DON'T BOTHER HATING UNTIL YOU GET TO KNOW THE PERSON, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW THEM BETTER... SRY I'M JUST UPSET WITH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. **

**Your P.O.V. (Vs. GOLDIE)**

I had a plan to get my revenge on Goldie. It was my turn to cook tonight, so after dinner, I decided to make dessert as well. I made pie. "Y/N, you're a great cook!" Goldie smiled. "I'll be right back..." I smiled, and went to go get the pies. I set one down in front of him, and the other by me. He bent over it, looking at the note I had written on it. "Look up" He did. I smashed the other pie in his face. "Oh, WOW! So original!" He smiled his goofy smile, and said, "Is that revenge?" I smiled. "I guess so..."

**Vs. FREDDY**

Cruel, just cruel. I reassured Freddy that I was out of ideas of how to prank him. That they were too stupid to actually work. When in real life, I was a devil. First, I made doughnuts, and filled his with mayo instead of cream. Then, I replaced all the Oreo filling with toothpaste. And, I added mentos to the ice cubes, and when they melted, BOOM GOES THE COKE! I waited and laughed. "Y/N? Why would you do that!" I smiled. "REVENGE! REVENGE! FREDDY, REVENGE!" He bent over. "I need a Coke, that was cruel." I got it for him, and added the time bombs. He took it, and I laughed. He looked down, and saw fizz everywhere. "SERIOUSLY!" I laughed. "By the way, wouldn't eat those. There's X-Lax in those brownies." He spat them out. "Oops! Just kidding!" He smiled. "I hate you, so much." I kissed him. "I know."

**Vs. CHICO**

I was vlogging today. I had recorded myself spraying the toilet paper with pepper spray. Then, I put a camera outside the bathroom and waited. "FUCK! OW!" I laughed. He rolled onto the floor, grabbing his crotch. "OW! MY ASS!" I laughed, grabbed the camera, and brought it to him. "WHAT THE- NO, YOU DIDN'T." I laughed. "Yep! I pepper sprayed the TP!" He looked at me, pained. "WHY?" I laughed. "_**BECAUSE PAYBACK'S A BITCH! NEVER MESS WITH Y/N!**_" I lauged even harder, and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Chico. Really." He smiled. "C'mere. I can't move." I laughed. I got down on the carpet with him, and kissed his forehead. "We should totally put this in Foxy's apartment. He laughed. "Totally."

**Vs. BONNIE (MY NEMESIS)**

I needed a way to get revenge on Bonnie for switching the shower functions, and I knew just how to. I knew he had tickets to this Valentine's day dance, so I filled them out. 1: Bonnie 2: Rachel (Being played by Chica) I pretended not to notice, until I asked him about it. I saw the tickets, and asked "Wait, who's Rachel?" He stared. Chica walked out of his room, in a robe. "Babe! Come back to bed!" I glared at him. "Is that Rachel?" He stood there, wide-eyed. "I-I don't know who that is. I swear." I stood up. "BULLSHIT, BONNIE!" He stood there. "I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW!" I walked over to him. "Is she better than I am?" I started crying. He hugged me. "No! I don't even know who Rachel is." I looked up to him. "D-Do you still love me?" He smiled. "More than anything. I am so sorry about this, especially because-" "That's your friend's sister?" He looked confused. "Yeah! That's Chica!" Chica and I laughed. He did not. "HA! GOTCHA!" He smiled. "REALLY! THAT'S MESSED UP!" I laughed. "Bonnie! It's just payback!" He laughed too. "WOW! WOW! WOOOOOOOWW!" I kissed him, and Chica yelled, "Hey! Get a room, lovebirds." I signaled that she could leave, and also that I left her $50 in my purse.

**Vs. FOXY**

Foxy had done something evil, and I had played along. What he didn't know was that I had known about the powder, and told the others. We decided to get revenge, and had us act like the powder had worked. I had collected it, and kept it in a bag . I decided to do the most logical thing, and duct-tape him to his bed. Not before I put in that itching powder, though! It took him 7 hours to get out, and we stood there, laughing the whole time. When he did get out, we all ran in seperate directions, and hid. I heard someone scream on the deck above me, and I knew he found Chico. I snuck down the hall, and now hid in a vent above the ceiling. After a while, I heard him give up and take a shower. I had something planned for that, too. I had found a bunch of lobster scuba diving yesterday, and now that we were underway, I had only been able to keep one in a tank without anyone noticing. I snuck into his room, and put it in the shower. "WHAT THE FU- NO WAY..." He screamed. I laughed, and ran away.

**Vs. MANGLE**

I apologised to Chico the next day, and he said, "Hey! No problem! I can use the money Mangle paid me to fix my nose!" I laughed, "I'll pay for that, I'm sorry." He smiled. "I have a way to prank him!" My eyes went wide. "Go on!" He smirked. "Well... I have these ULTRA permanent markers. Won't even come off in the shower." I smiled. "And..." I smiled. Mangle had already gone to bed, so I climbed in with him. I had the marker on the nightstand, and snuggled with him. After he went back to bed, I kissed him, and then drew a dick on his head with the marker. "I'm sorry, Mangle, but payback's a bitch..." I whispered, and went back to my bed. Chico set up a group text, one with Mangle, one without.

**Me: **Chico! I did it!

**Freddy: **Am I missing smthing?

**Bonnie: **OMG YES!

**Chico: **did u use that marker

**Me: **Duh!

**Freddy: **WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Me: **I drew a dick on Mangle's head.

**Emmett: **heh, dickhead

**Goldie**: Best. Prank. EVER!

**Chico: **DID U USE THE MARKER?

**Me: **Yeah. I drew on myself and it wont come off either.

**Foxy:** I know my brother, he's blind without his contacts, or with them. seran wrap the door.

**Me:** k gtg

Foxy was a genius. I wrapped the door just where his head would hit, and I could duck under. I climbed back into his bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>al mañana siguente... (sry im so close to becoming fluent in spanish)<p>

He woke up, and smiled. "Morning, babe," I kissed him, and laughed. "Don't you have work today?" I asked him. "Oh SHIT!" He ran out the door, probably to check a clock, but didn't make it very far. "What the- really?" I laughed, "Ha! Gotcha!" He laughed. "I do have work today, though" I nodded. "Get dressed fast, I'll make breakfast." I ran downstairs, and made coffee and pancakes. "Thanks, I got to go!" He ran to the door, stopped, waved a hand down it, and walked out. I texted everybody.

**Me: **HE DIDN'T NOTICE! VICTORY!"

When he came home, I pretended not to notice. "Hey, babe." He looked sad. "What's wrong, Mangle?" He smiled. "Just, people being dickheads." I asked who. "Just, people at work. It's nothing." I laughed. Hey, go take a shower. It normally helps. I'll make dinner." He walked towards the shower. "Thanks, Y/N." I hurried, and made his favorite, Chicken, and brought out a tablecloth, and spruced up the table. He came down, with a weird look on hsi face. "Really?" I smiled. "Yep. You're a DICKHEAD!" He groaned. "SERIOUSLY!" He put his head in his hands. "WHY ISN'T IT OFF!" I laughed. "Ask your brother!" He ran out the door, and came back carrying everybody. Somehow. He threw everyone into the room. 'WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT!?" We all laughed. "PAYBACK! For putting ICE in the shower!" Foxy yelled. "You did make a SANDwich for me," Freddy spoke up. "Remember when you put that dye in the shower head?" Emmett asked. "It's not funny to cut holes in people's clothes." Goldie added. "YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP PEOPLE OUTSIDE!" Bonnie and Chico yelled at the same time. Mangle laughed at that one, then looked at Foxy. "Fuck it, I'm your brother." Now, it was my turn. "Don't EVER put Chico in my bed again!" Everybody laughed at that one, and Chico flashed some major cash." Mangle laughed. "Okay! How do I get this," He pointed to his head, "OFF!" We all looked at Chico. "I don't know?" Mangle tackled him. "GET IT OFF!" Chico handed over a bottle. "H-Here" Mangle laughed. "You guys suck" We laughed,and I showed everyone a camera I had hidden in my purse. I told them to leave.

**Vs. EMMETT**

I was mad. I had to take a shower again, and kept thinking of ways to get revenge. I had the perfect idea. I took a leaf blower, put a paint roller in it, and put toilet paper rolls in the rollers. I turned on the leafblower in his room, and ran. "Y/N? Was that y- REALLY!" I laughed. I also had the hair dryer. I plugged it in, and turned it on. Ace came running, and after I loaded it with glitter and blew it at Emmet, I blew it at Ace, just warm air. He purred, and rolled onto his stomach. "WAS THAT GLITTER, Y/N?" Emmet yelled. I laughed, "Yep!" He shook it out of his hair. "Why?" I laughed. "Because KARMA!" He laughed, and came to sit by me. "So, are we even now?" I smiled, and kissed him. "Now we are."


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLY AMAZEBALLS OF AWESOMESAUCE!? Does anyone else have a date for Valentine's Day! I do! (February 14th) **

**Goldie P.O.V. **

It was now New Years Eve, and I had a plan for Y/N and I: There was a local bar downtown that was having a bring-your-date New Year's Party. I invited Y/N, and she jokingly asked, "What, were you going to take someone else?" I laughed. _That_ was why I loved her. I brought the car up, and waited outside. She came out in a red dress, with a low neckline and lace sleeves. "You look great, Y/N." She smiled. It was 10:30 when we got there, and Y/N was flirted with constantly. I stayed by her side, and got us drinks. At ten seconds till midnight, I dragged her towards the stage. _5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! _I kissed her just as the clock struck midnight. She pulled away, "Happy New Year," I smiled, and kissed her again.

**FREDDY P.O.V.**

Y/N and I flew out to New York on the 30th, and she had a photoshoot later that day. I greeted her as she came out of the office, and had huge bags of clothes. "They let me keep anything I modeled! Sorry if I made you late." She kissed my cheek. "That's okay, besides, if you want good spots for the ball drop, we need to get ready now." She smiled. "There's no need to do that." I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you. One of the floats this year is a fashion show. I was invited to model for it, and to bring a partner." My eyes went wide. "No way!" She shrugged. "And first row seats, y'know." I hugged her and picked her up. "Well, what time do we leave for that?" She checked her phone. "Uh, it's 12:30 now, and they said be there at 6:00, so we have time to eat somewhere. Anywhere in mind?" "Actually, yes. There's this café on the street that looks really cute. Let's go!" We ate lunch, then drove to the float. We went into rooms, and they dressed her up. I got a classy black tux, with a gold tie, and I stood there in awe when I saw her. She had an open-back silver dress, that cut off high-thigh. She had high silverish heels, and a gold purse. "'Cmon! We have to go!" She dragged me on top of the float, behind the curtain. We were scheduled to walk out just before midnight, at maybe 20 seconds before. Y/N had become more famous than I thought. I laughed. When it was time, we walked out. Just as the clock struck, a helicopter landed on the pad above the curtain. We walked up, and I kissed her. We got in, and took off towards the hotel. "Very cliche, isn't it?" I asked her. She laughed. "I guess so." I moved her hair our of her face. She put her head on my shoulder, and went to sleep.

**BONNIE P.O.V.**

Y/N and I were trying something a little different tonight, we were staying in. We had landed not even a day ago, and Y/N didn't have enough energy to go out on New Year's. So, we stayed in, had dinner, and watched the ball drop from the tv. After cuddling for maybe ten minutes, she fell asleep in my arms, and I didn't bother moving her. I sat there with her, and went through the pictures from our trip again.

**CHICO P.O.V.**

We were doing a New Year's special, where we were going out to L.A. to meet fans. Y/N was tired, so we went to the party room, and she immediately perked up when she saw some fans had followed us here. "Hey, want one?" I asked her, and pushed a cocktail towards her. "Uh, not yet, Chico. Say, could you get me a Coke?" I ran to get a can, and when I came back, I didn't see her. I looked around, and saw no trace of her. Now, I was panicking. "Chico! Over here!" I heard her yell. "Chico, you do know that's not the bar, right?" I looked back. "Oh, whoops..." I returned the soda to the D.J. She laughed. We danced, and talked, and I started hearing the countdown. She dragged me towards the screen, and we welcomed the new year with champagne.

**FOXY P.O.V. **

I had invited Y/N to spend New Years on the boat, but she didn't respond directly. I had worked so hard to bling up the bar and club on the boat, and had invited tons of people. We would go out onto the water, anchor, and party. I heard the first of people get on the boat, and showed them to open rooms they could use if they wanted to- sleep. I waited at the main on-ramp, and asked myself how many people I invited. A really hot girl got on the boat, in red leggings, a white peplum top, and black stilettos. Y/N didn't respond to any texts or calls, so I started talking to her. "Foxy! Oh my god it's me! Y/N!" I blushed. "I know, I had to treat you the same as everybody else right off the bat, because, well, I'll explain next year." She laughed. "Okay?" I smiled, and put an arm around her. "Wanna stay here?" She put her arm around me, and we steered the boat out to sea together. She actually showed some promise sailing, but not mooring. We joined the others, and partied. At midnight, well, twenty seconds before, I took everybody up on top. We had fireworks, that's why we had to be on open water. We set them off just as the TV countdown got to zero. Y/N smiled and kissed me. "Make a wish, Y/N." I whispered to her. She smiled, and thought. "I can't tell you, or it won't come true. I'll show you what I did once as a kid." She dragged me over to one of the rockets. She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and set it off. I did the same.

**MANGLE P.O.V.**

The dick was off my head, but the memories weren't out yet. The longer I thought about it, the funnier it was, and the more I laughed. Y/N and her friends were having a bring-your-date New Years party at some fancy club, where you pay to get in and then can just get anything without paying. I kinda invited myself, but she didn't object. She and the girls went dress-shopping. I opted not to. Besides, I needed to do something. She came back earlier than I expected, and got in the shower. She changed fast, did her hair/makeup, and left again. She ran back in, kissed me, and left. "Getting my nails done, be right back!" I laughed. _That was fast,_ I thought. She came back, and kissed me again. We headed to the party. I had to admit, driving a Maybach gave you a certain level of status. I got out of the car, and sarcastically escorted her to the doors. I kissed her, and handed the money to the man. It was loud in there, playing all the modern music. I noticed the red carpet, and the guard rails. "My idea," She said. "Now smile!" I noticed the camera man, and dipped her and kissed her. I heard cheering. We danced, talked with others, and heard "LOVEBIRDS IN ROW THREE!" when I sat down. I looked at the D.J. booth, and saw Chico. I patted Y/N on the back, and walked over to Chico. "Dude! Again! Hey, can you turn on the screen?" He smiled, and hit a switch. The TV turned on, and I saw Y/N on the dance floor again. I walked over to her. "Hey, I got better spots, wanna go?" They were right by the bar, and the screen. We got our pictures taken. Somebody walked up to Y/N, and started flirting with her. I didn't notice, until I saw him buy her a drink, and something drop into it. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around. "Don't drink that." She looked in it, to see the finest grain of something that looked like salt at the bottom. She glared at the guy, and he smiled. "What's wrong, babe?" I put my arm around her, and kissed her. "Oh, nothing, we're just gonna go report you, ya rapist." He ran, but Mangle caught him and turned him into the guard. He came back, and put an arm around me. We started hearing the countdown. "'Cmon! Don't wanna miss the countdown!" She dragged me toward the dance floor, and up onto the stage, with the others who were hosting. We were handed the "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sign, and the others 10-1. When it got to their number, the couple kissed. When it was our turn, she held the sign in front of our faces, and I kissed her behind it.

**EMMETT P.O.V.**

The glitter was finally out of my hair, and we laughed about it. We didn't know what to do for New Years, so we crashed Mangle's party. It was fun, and I actually enjoyed it. Sadly, Mangle was a whiz with engineering, and at New Year, set off these poppers that sent sparkles everywhere. Everybody laughed, including Y/N. I shook out the glitter (again) and joined Y/N in talking to other people.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYBODY! AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, SATAN IS NOT IN ANYMORE CHAPTERS! A/N: holy shit, this took a long time!**

_**Billy: "**I'M BILLY, THOUGH!"_

**_ME:_**_ "Well then, Billy, shut the FUCK up." _

**_ME: _**_"BITCH!" _

**_Billy: "Why won't senpai me notice me?"  
>ME: <em>**_ "Bitch-ass BILLY? Didn't I kill you? Like, several_ times?"  
><strong>Billy: "Oh, yeah."<br>**

**SATAN: "OH HELL NO! YOU CONFUSED _ME_ FOR THAT THING? I AM THE NEW CO-WRITER... :( ****ME: "SHIT, I'LL START WRITING..."**

One more thing before I start writing, a

**_HUGE SHOUT OUT AND I MEAN A HUGE ONE LIKE THE BIGGEST SHOUTOUT EVER!1!11 TO kapowpowpow! I will join you. FOR NARNIA!  
><span>_**

_and to 2012; wtf?!_

GOLDIE

YOUR** POV**

I woke up with the worst headache today, but still managed to get out of bed. I walked down the stairs, and made coffee. I got ready to face the world, in my pjs. Goldie came down shortly after, and walked over to me. "Morning," I grunted. I almost fell over. He caught me, and felt my forehead. "Wow, you're burning up! You sure you wanna go to work today?" He looked concerned. "No, really I'm fine." I insisted. He didn't believe me. Just then, something in my brain decided it was a good idea to commit suicide. I literally crumpled to the ground. "Oh my god! You're not going anywhere!" He carried me to the couch, laid it flat, and put a blanket over me. I smiled. "Thanks, but don't you have work still?" He laughed. "Nope! I actually can work from home, since I just sit on the computer designing things on CAD programming, I'll call you in sick." He brought me a cup of tea, and put a pillow behind my head. He sat on the couch, just making sure I was okay. I fell to sleep, and woke up completely refreshed. He looked up from the computer, and eyed me down. "Feeling better?" I smiled, and sat up. "Yeah, actually. I just have a headache." He turned on the TV. "Well then, I got another subscription to Netflix, wanna watch something?" I laughed, and remembered a movie that I had seen a really long time ago. "Have you seen The Mask? With Jim Carrey? (One of the best movies EVER!)" He laughed, and turned it on. I started laughing as soon as he brought out the hammer, and freaked out the land lord. Then, my head started hurting again. I winced, and he put an arm around me. "I also got some Ibuprofen, if you want it," I nodded, and he got some. That stuff works miracles, I swear. I was able to watch the rest of the movie, and even kept down some food. By the end of the day, I felt way better. "Heh, nice hair." I checked my phone. I laughed. I looked like a train wreck. "Wait!" He paused Frozen, which was what we were watching now. Anna was still in bed, pulling hair out of her mouth. I laughed even harder. "Is it that bad?" I asked him, and then got a better idea. I ruffled his hair. "Hey!" I looked at him. His hair didn't look any different. I laughed again, and then finished the movie. I fell asleep, and heard him move over a little.

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDIE POV<strong>

One morning, I woke up, and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I turned on the lights, even though Y/N was still asleep. I tried to conceal the circles with some of her makeup, and eventually it worked. I coughed a few times, and got back into bed. I kept coughing, and realized that I wasn't gonna stop. Then, I realized that I had woken up Y/N. She turned over, and looked at me. She laughed. "Are you wearing my makeup?" I smiled. "Dark circles, can't sleep." I blushed. She laughed even harder, and I turned away to cough again. She turned me over. "You feeling alright? Maybe you should take the day off..." I sat up. "Yeah, *cough day off..." I passed out again. When I did wake up, I felt worse. I did smell something good, though. "What time is it?" I asked myself. "It's like, 12:00, ish." I looked in the doorway, and saw Y/N. She had a tray, with some things. She brought it over to me. "Here you go, I got a couple things 'cause I had to swing by the store." I looked. There were cough drops, a bowl of soup, a thermometer, and best of all, noise cancelling headphones. "Thank you, Y/N." I saw her smile. "Hey! It's nothing! You did the same for me!" She left the room. I tried the soup, and put the tray on my bed. She was a great cook, I just didn't feel like I could keep anything down, and that would be another problem. I woke up at maybe 3:00 again, and felt slightly better. I finished the food, and put the tray on the bedstand. I turned on my computer, and plugged in the headphones, that were actually functional as well. I put on a movie, and tried to focus on something else. Y/N crawled into the bed. "Better?" She crawled under the blankets. "Much, thanks again." She snuggled closer. I unplugged the headphones, and we watched whatever movie was suggested next. Some of them were actually pretty good. Surprisingly, Y/N fell asleep before I did. I closed the computer, and fell asleep shortly after.

**FREDDY  
><strong>

**Your P.O.V.**

"Agh! Fuck it, I'm staying here!" I had been trying for hours to get rid of a cold, that just seemed to be getting worse. Freddy came into my room. "You okay? You look kinda sick." I gave him a sarcastic look. "You don't say?" He backed up a little. "Are you gonna stay home?" I sighed, and nodded. "Hey, I'm going out to the store, need anything?" I thought. "Cough drops, uh, maybe some food, I don't know, make me smile." I climbed back into bed, and he ran out the door. I fell back a sleep. I heard him come back, and drop something. "Shoot!" I heard him sneak up the stairs, and into my room. "Hey, sorry if I woke you," He whispered. I smiled. "That's okay, I can't sleep anyways." He chuckled. "Okay! Well, I'll be in the room next door, y'know, work and stuff." I nodded, and pretended to go back to bed. "Night, Y/N," He stroked my hair, and I smiled. The rooms were connected, but you couldn't see the beds or anything. I looked at what he had gotten. Cough drops, a charger for my computer (Thank God!), and, I laughed, he got me a pair of heated slippers. "Freddy! Thank you SO much!" He walked over, and kicked out his foot. He had the same pair, pink with a red bow. I laughed, and coughed, and laughed, until I had to lay down.

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDY P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't sleep the night before, and today, I couldn't move. I didn't even try. "C'mon, Freddy! Time to get up!" I heard Y/N at the door. "Freddy? You in there?" She pulled back the covers, and saw me. "Oh, god, Freddy. You look sick." She pulled the covers back over my head. I groaned, and went back to bed. I woke up, and felt significantly better, but still not great. I sat up, and saw Y/N. "Sorry, I just made a trip to the grocery store, got some headache pills if you need them." I smiled. "Thanks, Y/N, hey, could you get me some water?" She ran out of the room. "Sure! Be right back!" She came back, and I tried to not spill. I brought out my phone, and tried to catch up on the Walking Dead, (Like I am now, If you follow the show, I'm at the part where they're in Georgia, SO close, well, not that close to Washington, but y'know). Y/N threw me headphones. "DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING! I'M STILL ON SEASON 4!" I laughed, and kept watching. With headphones. She went to her room, and I heard "What! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!" I laughed.

**BONNIE**

**Your P.O.V. **

I woke up, and shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere, not unless I could go five minutes without coughing, sneezing, etc. One minute, two, thr- fuck. There they were again. Bonnie poked his head in the door, which was on the left side of my bed. [:)] "Y/N? You feelin' okay? We were gonna go out tonight," I looked at him, and shook my head. "Can we put that off until tomorrow? I feel like shit." He walked over to me, and felt my head. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow. Do you need anything?" He looked concerned. "Uh, some water, and a bag of cough drops, please." He ran down the stairs, and popped back in. "Oh! One more thing! Can you get me a box of tissues?" He smiled, and went across the hall. He put them on my dresser. "Anything else?" He was wheezing from how fast he was running. "Could you get me my phone? It's in the basement." He gave me a thumbs-up, and ran out again. I laughed to myself, and patted down my bed. That phone was never more than 10 feet away. Make that five. He ran back in, and his jaw dropped. I laughed, and coughed. "Bonnie, my phone's never THAT far away!" He hung his head. "Wow, that's cruel. Too much exercise." He started coughing. "Oh NO! You can't get sick now!" I pouted my lip. "No, I'm not kidding. Gimme those cough drops." He crawled into my bed. "Sick date?" I laughed. "Fine, but-" I put the body pillow between us. "No coughing on me." He smiled, and went back to bed. That's kinda how the rest of the day, whoever felt better went to get the food, or whatever. At one point, you turned the TV on, and started watching South Park re-runs. "Ugh, stupid conformists," I turned to see that Bonnie had flipped all of his hair to the front of his face, and pretended to have a cigarette. "Oh stop that, you!" I put his hair back, and fake threw the cigarette. He laughed. "Way better than spending money, right?" I smiled. "Much."

**CHICO**

YOUR P.O.V.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, THE WILD Y/N IS NOT FEELING SO GOOD RIGHT NOW, AND CAN'T MOVE. THAT GIVES TEAM CHICO FULL REIGN OVER RUMMAGING THROUGH HER ROOM!" I laid back down. I was fighting a bad cold, and didn't feel good enough to talk, so I flipped off Chico's camera. He gasped. "WILD Y/N USED 'FLIP OFF'. IT WAS SUPER INEFFECTIVE AGAINST CHICOTHEBOSS, AND CHICO USED SPLASH ATTACK!" I shook my head, but it was too late. He threw the water over me. Now, I was overheating, dripping wet, and fucking mad. I glared at him. "UH, CHICOTHEBOSS USED 'RETREAT AND APOLIGISE,' IT WAS, UH, VERY EFFECTIVE! BYE!" He came back with breakfast, and I ate. "Thank you, Chico. Apology accepted. But, can you keep the noise down?" He lowered the camera. "Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry!" He ran out, and went to his room to record. That was a bit better.

* * *

><p>CHICO POV<p>

"NOOOOOOO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" I coughed again. I had a headache, but Y/N still had work. I pouted, and she finally agreed to work from home. I used that to my advantage, and kept asking for food until eventually she picked me up, carried me down the stairs, and put me on a chair. She dragged some pebble pillows into the kitchen, some blankets, and went back to work. "Thank you," She looked up, and saw that I had wrapped myself in a blanket. "Ho-Holy shit! It's E.T.!" She took a picture. I went to bed. "Wait, Y/N! Can you work over here?" I asked her, and pleaded. She laughed, and I smiled. "Yes?" I smiled. She sat down by me, and grabbed a blanket. "No. I already got sick once." I laughed. "You cough that way-" She pointed away from her. "Got it!" I fell asleep. When I woke up, she had made hot chocolate. "Yay!" I reached for the cup. "No! Get your own." I looked on the counter, and saw another cup. "Agh. Cruel." I stood up, and got the cup. She smiled. "Maybe Goldie was right, you're a lazy-ass." I gasped. She put an arm around me. "But so am I, we're both lazy-asses." I laughed. "Hey, I actually feel better. Wanna play Amnesia?" I handed her headphones. "Sure!" Mistakes were made. I forgot how scary some of the maps were.

**FOXY**

We were off the boat, and staying at my place. I woke up with whatever bug was going around, and figured out that I was not moving. Not today, at least. I groaned, and rolled over, and off the bed, by accident. "Ugh, ow." I said, tired. Foxy ran into the room, and picked me up. "What's wrong, lass? Not in-" He smirked. "Ship-Shape?" I groaned, and laid back down. "No, I'm not. Could you keep the noise down a bit today?" He frowned, but agreed. I went back to bed. That silence was far past golden. It didn't last for long though.I had forgotten that he invited the gang over, or he did it without you knowing. I found enough energy to get out of bed, get dressed, and give Foxy a hundred bucks. "Go out- please?" He took the money, smiled at me, and they left for the day. I laid back down, watched TV for a while, when he came back, he didn't bring anybody with him. "Thank you, I finally caught up on sleep!" He came into my room, and showed me something. My jaw dropped. I had told them to go to the casino, but Foxy didn't come back broke. He had a big tagboard, that said: MEGA MILLIONS WINNER: $640,000,000. "You did not." He laughed. "I swear, I bought one ticket, and put your name on it." I jumped up and hugged him. "Well, what do we do now?" We thought. He had already paid $10,000 to get it fraud-protected, which seemed like a good investment. I took out a thousand to go shopping, for everyday things. And a shirt, pants, a new dress, some shoes, this really cute romper, a new purse, and some new jewelry. He laughed at me, and went to bed early. He had to fly out to Washington DC for a week tomorrow. I was going to re-do the house in the meantime, but now I guess I don't have to take out any loans.

* * *

><p><strong>FOXY POV<strong>

While flying back in, space was tight. Some sick bastard didn't bother to bring tissues, and got the whole plane sick, even the first class and pilot. I took a cab home, and went right to bed. I woke up in the morning feeling worse than yesterday. My eyes felt sunken into my head. Y/N was feeling better, and had re-decorated the house like a bohemian shanty. It actually looked really nice, not that I was surprised or anything, but I still felt stuffy and useless. She would check in on me every once in a while, and bring a cup of tea or anything else I needed. Once, since she was doing everything else, I asked for a kiss. First no. I laughed, and she replied, "I'm not getting sick again! Who's gonna do the dishes?" I frowned. "Or the laundry?" I put my head down. "Okay! I get the point! But, in all seriousness, can you order dinner?" She smiled. "Sure! What do you want?" I thought. "Uh, three pizzas, a bag of chips, five boxes of cookies, a thing of chicken wings, a sub, two rolls of sushi, and 10 pounds of candy." She blinked. "Oookay." Be right back. She came back, dumped the food on my bed, and shook her head. "You're gonna get really sick-er. You know that, right?" I smiled. "No, I invited everybody!" I laughed, and everyone popped out from around the room.

**MANGLE**

YOUR POV

I woke up really late one day, which was unusual. I had a throbbing headache, and moaned. Mangle popped his head into the room. "That's my job! Hey, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Very funny, but I'm just kinda sick." He smiled. "Need anything? I made lunch!" He brought up a tray. "I got paninis!" I laughed. "Uh, sure?" He brought it over. "Dang! Mangle, you're a good cook!" I heard a voice, clearly Goldie's from downstairs yell, "You're welcome!" I glared at Mangle. "Ahaha, yeah. I'll get you a cup of tea." I laughed, and went back to sleep. When I woke up, Mangle was standing over me. "Agh! NOT COOL!" He laughed. "Well, at least you're feeling better!" I stood up. I didn't have a headache. "You're right! Thanks, both of you!" I heard another voice, Chico yell, "HEY!" I laughed. "And Chico." Chico laughed. "I didn't do anything, actually." I groaned. "Fuck you, Chico."

* * *

><p><strong>MANGLE POV<strong>

I couldn't stop sneezing, coughing, and couldn't sleep. Y/N checked in on me, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my GOD! MANGLE! I'm cancelling any plans for today!" I smiled. "Thanks, I really can't do anything. Hey, could you get me some ibuprophen?"¨OH, yeah, sure uhm yeah sure. OK I will go get it now.¨ Y/N quickly walked away, and I couldnt help but being suspicous. But who was I to judge, I feel like shit. I just rolled over and fell asleep.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE UP MOVIE'S DOUG!

Five hours later I woke up, feeling way better. I got up, looking for food and went to the kitchen to get some, only to see Y/N with a pan of steaming hot pancakes with chocolate chips. I looked at the table and saw muffins, and a vanilla cake! ¨Hey, since you cook for me usually, I decided to repay the favor." Y/N said. ¨Thanks deerie.¨ I said with a smile, and took a fork and grabbed 3 pancakes and wolfed them down. They only seemed to make me hungrier, and I grabbed 4 muffins and also ate those. Then, for dessert, WAFFLES!1!. (SRY HAD TO). She laughed, at me. "Wow, how much did you eat!" "Considering I didn't for the last 20 hours, a lot." "Ummm, so I forgot to tell you that I kinda forgot to buy sugar..." "And?" I said. "I used the sugar in this box, but whatever it still worked." she said. My stomach started hurting. "Can I see that thing you got the "sugar" from?" I said, clutching my stomach. "Yeah, sure." she said, passing me an empty pink tupper-ware box. "Was this full before you used it?" I said suspiciously. "Yeah, why?" she said. I flipped over so I could see the bottom, and saw in a faded sharpie ''Chico's x-lax" "DAMMIT Y/N!" I said, before running to the bathroom.

**MARIONETTE (EMMETT)**

Your POV

Emmett and I had stayed out pretty late the night before, and something in the food wasn't settling well with me. I ended up in bed all day, not really moving. What was nice though was that Ace stayed right by me, and slept right on my head for half the day. (That's exactly what my cat does...) Emmett checked in on me a few times, just making sure I was "still alive". I had the worst stomach ache in ages, and my head was throbbing. I knew something was wrong later in the day, when I literally blacked out for three hours. I woke up with ice on my head, and really clammy. "Hey, Y/N, you sure you're okay?" Emmett was standing over me. I smiled, and felt a little better. Well enough to stand. Ace got out of bed, and jumped to the ground. He ran to the bathroom, and pulled at something. Within a minute, he had silently unrolled an entire roll of toilet paper, and was trying to fight his way out. "Ace! What are you doing kitty!" I pulled him out. Emmett laughed, and I got back into my bed. He joined me. I put Ace on Emmett's chest, and he stroked him. Ace started to paw at a string on the blanket, and started to fight between us. He hissed at the blanket, and I laughed. Anytime you pet him, he'd curl into a ball, and when you stopped, that poor string was bitten again.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT POV<br>**

Today was not going to be a good day. First of all, I couldn't breathe, and my allergies were acting up. I called in sick. Y/N was cooking up something, and I managed to get downstairs alive. "Oh, wow! I'll call you in si-" "Already did" I interrupted. She shrugged. "I'm making soup, want any?" I nodded. She was a good chef, but I couldn't even finish a bowl. I ended up curling up on the couch with Ace, and just sleeping. I needed a day off, anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG IM SO SORRY THAT LAST CHAP TOOK FOREVER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YET... I'LL TRY TO POST AT LEAST THREE TIMES A WEEK FROM NOW ON, BUT LAST WEEK GOT REALLY BUSY! BTW: THERAINBOWMAILBOX, MY SEX SLAVE, IS WRITING A STORY ON MY ACCOUNT! CHECK IT OUT! BTW: IN A FEW CHAPTERS, I WILL EXPLAIN SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! KEEP UP! PLUS, **

_**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR ANYBODY WILLING TO CO-WRITE A CHAPTER WITH ME AND RAINBOWMAILBOX! PM ME FOR MORE INFO**_

**GOLDIE**

You and Goldie were planning on trying this new wine shop for Valentine's Day. You laughed, and remembered seeing his face when you caught him looking at you. At about an hour and a half 'till you were planning on leaving, you realized that you didn't have anything to wear, but he did. You smiled, and raced out the door. A friend of yours and her fiance were going to the same place, in red. Another couple in pink, silver, you were in gold, and one was white. It was like a big group date. After shopping only ten minutes, you found a long, tight gold dress slit up one side. "Wow, you look great!" You turned from the mirror to see Goldie standing there with a rose. You payed for the dress without taking it off, and went out. The other couples were Freddy's, Mangle's, Chico's, and Bonnie's. They were in the limo, and you got in. Chico pulled out a pink daisy or something. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe," She laughed. "Hey! They were out of roses!" Goldie looked down, and pulled out a huge bouquet of roses. "Wow. Tha-That actually explains a lot." I gave one to his date. She laughed again. Dinner was good, and you made a note not to ever explain anything to Chico, like what calamari was, or that wasabi was not dessert. After dinner while you were dancing, Bonnie pulled his date more towards the stage, and pulled out a ring, she screamed, and hugged him. You smiled at Goldie, and he laughed. "Well, that's two weddings in the next year so fa- oh! Wait! There goes Mangle!"You laughed even harder, as Mangle got down on one knee. After a few more hours, you headed home.

**FREDDY**

Freddy was normally the cuddly romantic boyfriend everybody wanted, but he was much more proper today. He had a nice sweater on, and you were spending Valentine's Day in the park. You personally loved the view, and still childishly loved the swings. You even got to take some pictures, which all turned out pretty nice. You sat on the bench, talked and walked around the shopping area (looking for booty)( **GTFO OF MY CHAPTER THERAINBOWMAILBOX)**. You found a nice little ice cream parlor, and got two cones. You really did love Freddy, and, well, you knew he loved you. He leaned over to you, even closer, and slipped something around your neck. You felt, and looked down to see a cute silver necklace, that had a little diamond in the middle. You kissed him, and practically felt him blush. "Happy Valentine's Day, Y/N," He kissed you back. You went home, and found a large box of chocolates on your bed. You opened them. "Can I have one?" You looked up, to see a normal Freddy again. You beckoned him over, and grabbed him. He laughed. You snuggled close to him, and he put an arm around you. You fell asleep quickly.

**BONNIE**

Valentine's Day was finally here, and Bonnie made sure that you remembered that. He tried to make heart shaped pancakes, and they looked okay. You smiled, and pulled out the present you had gotten for him, a guitar pick with your faces on it from a photobooth picture. "Hey! It's 10:00! We have to leave at noon in order to get there on time!" You remembered the tickets to the club. Well, not a strip club, but a fancy bar where you had to pay to get in and prove who you were. You laughed. "Okay then! Do you have your stuff?" He nodded. "I'll shower first, 'kay?" You nodded. He had a white tux, with a black tie and a rose in the pocket. You had a white dress, and red heels. You were styling your hair up with a crown of small roses, maybe 1.5" long, around the front of your bun. When you finished, it was almost noon. "We gotta go now!" He grabbed your arm and flew out the door. "You look nice, Y/N." He said, as you drove. "Mm, thanks," You kissed him. "How much longer?" He checked his phone. "Uh, five hours, then we have time at the hotel." You glared at him. "You JERK!" You flicked his head."Agh! What was that for?" You looked at him. "We could have left at four!" He smiled. "Who said we were going right there?" You smiled. "Well, you did." He laughed. "No, we're going to dinner and lunch first!" You smiled. "Of course." Dinner was good, and you checked the clock. "We should go, right?" He smiled. "Okay, by the way, we're not taking that car." You stopped opening the door. He held up keys with a purple gem in the handle. He hit the gem, and you heard a honk. You turned to see a purple Ferrari. "No way, really?!" You smiled, and kissed him. As you drove through the circle to the club doors, you heard applause. "For us?" He nodded. You got out of the car together. "Ladies first," He pushed you a little. "No, no. I insist!" You said, shoving him. He laughed, and you danced away. He ended up having a little too much to drink, so you drove home. You nearly ended up in a ditch when he hit the clutch and asked "What's this?" You swerved fast enough to avoid hitting anything, pulled over, and put him in the back. Also, you had to carry _him _into the house. "I hate you SO much." You set him down in his bed. "Wait! Stay here!" He pouted. You rolled your eyes, and shrugged. "FINE!" You cuddled, and fell asleep on him.

**CHICO**

You forgot to make plans for Valentine's Day, but got a heart-shaped pizza. That was funny. Chico had one other thing though, a cute set of matching necklaces, slices of pizza. "From Claire's? Chico, that's so thoughtful!" You laughed to yourself, he probably thought he found a great deal on designer jewelry. You were opening fan mail today, and smiled when you found cute drawing of the two of you together. You had gotten a huge-ass box of chocolates, that were gone by the end of the day. You cuddled in closer to him, and you watched cheesy romance movies. You woke up the next morning and he was still snoring. You couldn't move from under him, so you shrugged, and went back to sleep.

**FOXY**

To be honest, you didn't think that Foxy knew anything about the holidays, except for when all of the fishing tournaments and regattas were. There was a coldwater Valentine's Day regatta, and you had signed him up. He was a great sailor, and knew exactly where to steer. You dragged him out the door, and got him on a boat. He smiled, kissed you, and took off. He was ahead of everybody, and won with ease. Even though he was a bit wet, you hugged him. "You did it!" They brought him the trophy. "Well, lass where should we go now?" He looked in the trophy, and saw two coupons for free meals at some fancy restaurant. "Well, that's settled." You laughed and drove home. You got ready, and went out to eat.

**MANGLE**

You and Mangle had been kinda lucky so far, you had even won some contest, now you two tickets to see any movie, you let Mangle choose. He of course chose the scariest movie possible. "UAGH! I hate you!" You sat closer to him. He put an arm around you. At the next scare, you accidentally ripped out his arm. That made you scream even louder. "NAUGH! NO!" You gave him his arm, and he laughed. You flicked his head, and snuggled against his chest. He laughed. "NOTHING'S FUNNY ABOUT THIS, MANGLE!" You practically screamed at him. He took some of your popcorn, and comically threw it into his mouth. You rolled your eyes, and took some of his candy. "Hey!" He protested. "Oh shut up, Mangle." He shrugged, and took more of your popcorn.

**EMMETT**

Emmett could either be super romantic, or come off as an awkward cheesy mess. But something about Valentine's Day brought out the best in him. He had even gone out of his way to dress Ace up like a little cupid. That was cute, but didn't last for long. He started batting at the halo, and the wings were like the spawn of Satan to him. You laughed. He had made plans for Valentine's Day at this local wine shop. They were having a wine and chocolate tasting, and he had to get the tickets in December. You ended up going, and it was actually really fun. You got to sing again, which you hadn't been able to do for a while. "You're really good, you should sing more often!" He smiled. You blushed. "Well, you're not that bad yourself!" It was his turn to blush. "'Cmon! Sing with me!" You called to him. You sung, tried more food, and ended up the happiest you had been since you ran into Emmett again.


	16. Chapter 16 12 (please read the AN)

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM SO SORRY THAT THEWAFFLELAB HAS NOT UPDATED**

**BB: Wtf why are you talking in third person**

**Me:I thought we killed you for like the millionth time. DO I need to call Waffle?**  
><strong>BB: NOOOOOO<strong>

**"bb jumps out window and floats away with a balloon Mary Poppins style"**  
><strong>Ok, so back to the point, that TheWaffleLabaratory and I (TheRainbowMailbox) share an account<strong>

**Foxy: A FERGALICOUS ONE**

**Thanks Foxy, anyway the point is we work on two different computers and different stories (ex- athas is me, this is waffle)**

**And, is not working on another computer soo that leaves only _uno _computers**

**So... until Waffle's starts working, I will continue the story**

**Mangle: SHE'S HERE TO KILL US ALL! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN**

**ME-Mangle please stop you think everyone is gonna kill you**

**Sorry if I forget anything, I am afterall not the writer, I just dont wanna let you go a while without a chapter. If I get anything wrong, please dm me, I would love to hear it (that was NOT sarcasm), and the rolls which charaters play, I know Foxy is a sailor, Chico is a lazy guy, Goldie owns a resteraunt (?), and Mangle has a prosthetic arm/s(?) PLEASE DM OR THE STORY WILL BE CRAP!**

**AnYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Goldie

Goldie wanted to surprise me today with something 'super fun,' hopefully it wouldn't be like some bad prank, or some lame movie that he thinks would be cool. Goldie leads me to his car and blindfolds me, which I know something fishy is going on. We talk for a while, until he pulls me to a stop, opens up my door and un-blindfolds me. I look up and see the boardwalk's carnival! "Well, what are we waiting for?" asks Goldie, pretending to be impatient and tapping his foot. I roll my eyes and playfully stick my tongue out at him, grabbing his hand and running to the big red tent where the circus-thing is. I have always loved the circus, even though the clowns are creepy as fuck. We buy the tickets and head inside, going to the front row of the circle thing. Goldie kinda goes pale, looking around scared. "Goldie what's wrong?" I ask, and he replies "Clowns, clowns is what's wrong." I laugh, but one look at his face says he isn't happy. I give him a hug and about to start telling him about how clowns are just fat men with bad makeup when the lights dimmed, and a booming voice says "WELCOME TO THE CARNY-VAL!" A short and fat man walks to the center of the ring, in a traditional circus outfit. "WELL, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" He says, before walking out, and 13 clowns run out to take his place. I can see why Goldie doesn't like clowns so much... These are probably the worst clowns I have ever seen, and they weren't even funny. The shortest one grabs the mic and says in a deep, grouchy voice: "We need *cough cough* volunteers." I pretend to stretch and yawn, but secretly I put my hand over Goldie's head and start pointing at Goldie. "How 'bout you." says the shortie, pointing at Gold. Goldie goes so pale he looked albino, and got up and walked to the stage. "What's chur name kid." says the gruff looking buff clown. "Uh-uh Goldie." says Goldie, "Weird name, but who am I to judge." says the clown. I pull out my phone and start recording. "Hey Moldy." says the big clown,"It's Goldie, and yeah?" says Goldie, "We gotz free pie, want some?" Goldie's face lightened up, "Yes, um, please." says Goldie akwardly. "Cherry or Blueberry." says the shortest,"CHERRY!" says Goldie, oh god why does he have to be so oblivious. "Here ya go," says the the tallest, smashing a cherry pie into Gold's face! "Right in the mouth-hole." says the shortest, getting a round of applause from the audience. The clowns usher Goldie into the backroom, and I stop recording. 20 minutes later Goldie comes back holding a navy blue top hat, with a fake pink flower sticking out of it. "Yaaay..." says Goldie, "I got a pie to the face." "And I recorded it!" I say to him, making his face go slack.."Y/N, you did not." Goldie says, and I just stick my tongue out at him, and send it to Chico, Mangle, Foxy, Freddy, and Emmet. "IT'S FOREVER ON THE INTERNET NOW!" I yell at him, lmaoing at the same time. Goldie goes on his knees, looking up at the sky and screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 2 minutes later, Freddy replies that he made a remix and uploaded it on youtube, and it got 500 views already. Yeah, probably shouldn't show Goldie... "FREDDY JUST SENT ME THE LINK TO THE REMIX!" Goldie screams, shoving his phone in my face.

Freddy

Today Freddy heard there was a small fair going on a few miles from where we were at, so after work we both went and drove about 30 minutes to get there. It was in the middle of the woods, and so it was smaller than we thought, but who cared, there was food and photo booths and whatnots. "Hey Y/N," Freddy says, "Yeah?" I say, looking at the tie-dye t shirt area. "Wanna get some corndogs?" He says, with a tempting smirk, "I'll buy." he finishes. I launch myself at him, screaming "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" We walk over to the food booth and get some corndogs and Sprites. "Mrnks," I say to him, mouth full of food. "Nrr prb." he replies, with even more food in his cheeks (NOT THOSE CHEEKS). I swallow (not that kind of swallow) and say "You have chubby bear cheeks," I say, while Freddy nearly chokes at what I say. "Let's go the photo booth?" I say suggestively, while he nods and we walk over there. We get in and put in the eight dollars required, and the clock gives us the 5 second countdown (ITS THE FIIINAL COUNTDOWN) to our first pic. We raise our corndogs and smile for the camera, and it took our first pic. "Let's do a silly face." says Freddy, and I puff out my cheeks, crossing my eyes, while Freddy rolls his eyes backward and pretends to have overbite, that took our second screen shot. "Smile, no corn dogs?" I ask, and he nods and puts his arm around me and we smile at the camera, and last minute Freddy pecks me on the cheek. "Aww, so nice Romeo," I say playfully, "I am quite the prince charming, aren't I." says Freddy in a deep voice, wiggling his eyebrows. I start laughing uncontrollably, while Freddy starts to sneeze and *click*. It took the photo, right while Freddy was mid-sneeze. I stop laughing, looking at Freddy while he just looks at me, and he cracks a smile and I'm trying not to, until the photo finally prints and we look at it. I look like a hyena and Freddy looked like he was doing the girliest yawn/scream ever. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and start laughing, falling out of the booth and landing in the dirt, my arm behind my back. Freddy laughs and falls on top of me, and my wrist has this huuuuge pain, that I start screaming my lungs out. "O my god Y/N, I'm so sorry," Freddy says, rolling off only to make the sickening _CRACK! _in my wrist. "F-f-reddy," I say weakly, the edges of my vision dimming, "I want deep-fried oreos..." Than I black out.

Bonnie

I woke up, stretching my arms and get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, and walk to the kitchen. "Mornin'." says Bonnie, sitting at the counter, "I got a surprise for you..." he says, before running towards me, picking me up bridal style and dashing me towards the car, throws me in the backseat, and gets in the front and starts driving. I quickly buckle my seat belt. "WHAT THE FLYING FRICK BALLS BONNIE!" I yell at him, "I'M HUNGRY aNd I AM HUNGRY!" He throws me a granola bar, which I stumble to catch. "I'm taking you somewhere special, well, to me." For an hour we drove, until he pulled to a stop."Here we are." he says, opening up my car door for me and I get out. "A, festival?" He nods gleefully, "Well, it is a festival to celebrate the town and how it survived this huge plague and whatnot. But the best part of it is the contests. If you win, you get a cash prize for 25000!" he says in an excited squeel. "Woah, calm down. What did you sign us up for?" I ask, "A duet." he says with a smirk. "But we don't have anything ready! Bonnie come on we should have atleast prepeared." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "I already memorized my part, and with your magical memory powers, you can memorize your part easily." He says, and he is right I can memorize things after listening to it twice. I sigh and dramatically cross my arms. "I don't know Bonnie, what's in it for me?" I say, almost giggling when I see his face, mouth opening in shock. "Y/N," he says, "the cash prize is 25000 DOLLARS! What do you not think is in it for you." "I guess I can do it..." I say dramatically, messing with Bonnie. "Listen to it here," he says, sitting me down at a table and handing me purple beats connected to his phone."I will be right back, it's the first song on the playlist Comp." I go on his phone, entered the password 1987 and go to his music file, and play the song.

25 minutes later...

Bonnie somehow made me get into a purple dress while he wore a purple tux. God what's with him and purple today, I roll my eyes at this. "_Next up, singing Say my name by Rihanna, here is Bonnie and Y/N!_

_(Heres the song you can skip if like)_

_[Y/N]_  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>Oh na na, what's my name?  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>Oh na na, what's my name?  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>What's my name, what's my name?

_[Bonnie]_  
>I heard you good with them soft lips<br>Yeah, you know word of mouth  
>The square root of 69 is 8 some, right<br>'cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
>Good weed, white wine<br>I come alive in the night time  
>Okay, away we go<br>Only thing we have on is the radio  
>Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave<br>But I know you wanna stay  
>You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl<br>The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
>Say my name, say my name<br>Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
>I can get you through a mighty long day<br>Soon as you go the text that I write is gonna say

_[Y/N]_  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>Oh na na, what's my name?  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>Oh na na, what's my name?  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>What's my name, what's my name?

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
>Knows how to make me want it<br>Boy, you stay up on it  
>You got that something that keeps me so off balance<br>Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent

_[Chorus x2:]_  
>Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
>Oh na na na na<br>I need a boy to take it over  
>Looking for a guy to put you work up<br>Oh, oh

Oh na na, what's my name?  
>Oh na na, what's my name?<br>Oh na na, what's my name?  
>What's my name, what's my name?<p>

_[Y/N]_  
>Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be<br>Than with your arms around me  
>Back and forth you rock me<br>So I surrender to every word you whisper  
>Every door you enter, I will let you in<p>

_[Chorus]_

You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
>That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on<br>You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<p>

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>What's my name, what's my name?<p>

_[Chorus 2x]_

The crowd burst into applause, and we smiled and bowed for them and walked off the stage. The next 9 groups went, and they were good, but the audience wasn't very enthusiastic until a short, little man walked onto the stage. You could hear all the excited people from the backstage. "Oh no," says Bonnie next to me, "I think I know who this is." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side of the stage so we could see better (like still backstage but on the side, part covered in curtain), and I saw a guy who was very short, but had the face of the chiseled Squidward (Google if u dont know), and wore a red and blue striped shirt. "Hello," he says in a high, pitchy voice, "my name is Bruno, other wise known as" Bruno strums his guitar, "BB!" The girls go wild in the audience. "I am going to play Africa, by Toto!" BB pulls out a guitar pic with a balloon on it, and starts playing

I hear the drums echoing tonight  
>But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation<br>She's coming in twelve-thirty flight  
>Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation<br>I stopped an old man along the way  
>Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies<br>He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you<br>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
>I bless the rains down in Africa<br>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night  
>As they grow restless longing for some solitary company<br>I know that I must do what's right  
>Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti<br>I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

_[Repeats the chorus]_

_[Cool guitar notes]_

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

_[Sings Chorus again]_

The ground goes wild when BB is done, throwing roses and marigolds at him. I lean over to Bonnie, "Why Marigolds?" I ask, "Because, they were a sign of rememberance." He whispers back at me. I nod, and look at BB who is walking towards us. "Hey hot stuff," he says, winking at me, "see ya at the party later, I'm signing some cd's," he puts on Ray Bans,"If ya know what I mean." He looks at Bonnie and looks surprised. "Bonnie, how ya doin'." He says, standing on his tip toes to pat Bonnie on the back. "Hi." says Bonnie simply, "BB, this is my girlfriend, Y/N." BB grabs my hand and kisses it. "M' lady." BB says, and I want to slap him so hard, but I dont want to get disqualified, Bonnie really wanted to do this competition. "Nice to meet you." I say with a tight smile. "I know right. Who wouldn't want to meet me?" BB says, god maybe DQ wouldn't be so bad, but one look from Bonnie says no. "Sorry Bon, but I may have to steal your girl, like I used to steal everything, huh am I right?" He says, looking at me for backup. _Attentin, attention, please all contestants come to stage. _We all walk to the stage and line up. An older man stands up and holds a mic. "We have our winners, in third place, Margo and Mike Yi!" Two asian siblings walk over to the old man, who gives each a giant Cow Plushie holding marigolds and roses. "Now, may I have Bonnie and Y/N step forward, along with Bruno." We all step forward, hoping we would win. "One of you will get second, the other 1st, so everyone else nice try, better luck next year. And the winner of the 25000 dollars are..."

BONNIE AND Y/N!"

CHICO

"Hey lazy, wanna go to festival" I say to Chico, shaking him awake. "Yrah sure.." says Chico into his pillow. Ugh, why does he have to be so lazy! I yank him out of bed, pulling him to the kitchen and feed him, wait for him to get dressed, and finally we get in the car to go the town. "Is there contests?" asks Chico, which I roll my eyes at. "Yes, there is lots." I say with a smirk, mentally counting down, 3,2,1 and: "O MY FLIPPING DONKEYS IS THERE A PIE EATING CONTEST?!" Screams Chic. I turn over to him and nod slightly. Chico squeals :"ERMERGERD!" over and over again. Yaaaay... We finally arrive and get out of the car. We go to the signup area and Chico signs up for pie eating, and pie taste testing. " PIEEE!" Chico squeels, than checks his watch. "Y/N, I gotta go for pie testing, meet you at the tunnel of love at 12?" I roll my eyes, seeing how cute he is when excited. I nod, and he immediately runs off to the pie taste test. I go play games, and I see a guess the weight game, and see if you win you get a pig! I see a line of farmers waiting to guess, but hey, time wasters are awesome. I get in line, watching the farmers try to guess and fail, than pay 10 more dollars to play again. One sucker payed over $250! After what seemed like forever, I was next, and I gave the man running the booth 10 bucks. "Hay there 'ung lady, welcome to my humble stand. Now, you gotta guess the weight of ol' 69 pounder o'er there." he says, pointing to a fat pig rolling around in the dirt. Wait, did he just say 69 pounds? "Uhhhh, 69 pounds?" I say, hoping he didn't trick me like the farmers, but I don't think I tricked him because the expression on his face was pure shock. "WIIITCH!" He screams, terrified. "Dude, no," I say, calmly but really weirded out, "I am not a witch. I just, err, guessed my brother's favorite number?" I say, trying to sound truthful. "Ok than. Which pig do you want?" he says. Hmmm, there is 21 pigs,and all of them look really big, fat, and disgusting until I see the smallest, a cute, baby pig. "I would like the smallest one please, the baby one?" I say to the man, pointing at the pig. "Ohh, he ain't no baby. 'Orn with a condition, basically a dwarf pig, will forever look like a babe, acts like a cat, weirdo pig. He 'ates da mud, and loves getting regular baths! He ain't no proper pig! So ya sure ya want him?" He says, grinning at me with a holey smile. I shiver, but who cares I can always sell the pig later. "Sure," I say, "but do you have a carrier for it?" The man grins ever wider. "Straight to ya farm?" He calls out to me, while getting the pig for me. "Ummm, sure." I say, not knowing what he meant. "OUCH, dat little bugger bit me!" He screams, shaking his hand. He passes me the carrier quickly. "He'll need corn and soybean, with some mixtures and minerals added to 'is diet. Is this your 'irst pig?" I nod, to which he AGAIN grins that smile. "I think you need a couple pam'plets." He says, handing me two pamplets. "Thanks," I say, looking at the first one on how to keep your pig healthy, than the second one on...HOW TO BUTCHER IT?!"UHhh thanks gtg now bye!" I say frantically, running with the pig in tow. "Have fun!" he calls out behind me, before resuming his position and starting the game all over again.

I rent one of those roller bucket things, so I put the pig's cage in there and tow it behind me. I check my watch, oh shoot it's 11:59! I can't go on the tunnel of love with a pig. I call Chico, and he picks up on the second ring. "Yello?" he says, "Hey, I'm so sorry but I can't go on the tunnel of love with you..." I say, really sad that I can't go. Chico goes dead silent on the other end. "Chico?" I ask, hoping he won't be so silence and un-Chico like. "You must have thought I'm a slob, am I right?" he says quietly on the other end, "Nonnonono Chico I don't think tha-" Chico cuts me off mid-sentence, "Y/N, I really like you, thinking we could have been everything, could've been infinite, you know, you and me. I know I am not a Prince Charming who is going to save you from a sky-high tower, going to kiss you all day, first glance love that lasts forever, but I wanted to be YOUR Prince Charming, the one to whisk you off your feet on the dance floor, give you kisses that mean something to you, to actually love you forever." "Chico, it's not that..." I begin, until I hear a guy yell in the background "Good god girl your boyfriend is so annoying!" I look over at the voice, to see a guy with a shirt that says 'Openly Gay Guy" talking to a girl. Oh nooo, Chico will think..."Wow Y/N, that's a new low for you. I don't have enough cash to get a taxi, so I'm gonna ride home with you, and tomorrow I'm going to move out. We are done Y/N." His voice wavered in the end, before he hung up. Tears came to my eyes, why? I hug the pig's carrier close to my chest, before letting the tears come out.

FOXY!

"Are you sure you wanna go on the rocking ship?" I ask Foxy, looking up at the massive rocking ship, swinging and the huge line to get on it. "Yup." says Foxy, before grabbing my hand and dragging me into line. "Foxy, you just ate cotton candy, drank 2 sodas, and ate loads of pie. Are you sure you want to do that?" I say pointing at 'it'. Foxy puts his hand in front of his mouth, burps, than moves his hand away and nods gleefully. "Okkk," I say nervously, "If you barf just barf to the side." "Deal." says Foxy, winking at me. I go on my phone because Chico texts me a funny cat picture, and when I look up I see a girl walking towards us. Oh dannnn, this girl is gonna be bad news... She has her eyes on Foxy like he's prey and she's the predator. She has long, ombre brown hair that goes to her waist, short blue shotts, blue and hot pink striped shirt and a blue fez on her head, bringing balloons with her (YES, SHE IS WHO YOUR THINKING!) "Hey, I'm Alyssa, but here I'm called BG. Want some balloons?" She asks Foxy, with a wink. Oh gosh she has NO idea how to flirt. Nopety nope, she ain't gonna steal MY man. I walk up to Foxy and put my hand around his shoulder. "I'm Y/N, and this guy over here is my BOYFRIEND, Foxy." The girl glares at me, but walks right next to Foxy anyway. "That sounds more like a description, not a name." She says with ANOTHER WINK. "Can I skip up to here?" she asks Foxy with puppy dog eyes."Uhhhh, aye lass." he says nervously, face a flushed red with beads of sweat. "Gotta put and lock these balloons away, brb." She walks away with her hips swaying dramatically, and I elbow Foxy. "Stop flirting, you have a girlfriend you know..." I say, annoyed he was ACTUALLY paying attention to that... thing. "Who is that?" Foxy says playfully, and I roll my eyes. "Ok, I will stop being 'nice', but I can't help being... Foxy, the description one." He says, mimicking her in the end. I laugh, but once she comes back I stop. It was our turn to get on, and Foxy and I sat at the very top part of the ship, the edge (IM ON THE EDGE, OF GLOOORY). Of course, that she beast came up to sit by us. "Sorry, it's a two person seat." I said, while Foxy nodded, truthfully it was a four. "Well, since I am thinner than some people I bet I could fit." she said, "Foxy, be in the middle." she demands, and Foxy scoots over and she sits down on the left. The man comes and tightens us down, and gets off and stars the ride. Foxy grabs my hand, and we lift it up together, laughing the whole time. Than, BG's face pinches and she grabs the bar."I don't feel good." she says, using her right hand to hold her stomach. BG grabs Foxy's other hand, stroking it. Foxy yanks it away, a disgusted look on his face. On our side, we are at the highest peak, and BG couldn't hold it in anymore and barfs at the people in front of us, and the angle made it so it fell on everyone. She stops, and says "TEE HEE SORRY!" In a high voice, and we scootch even further away. "DON'T YOU LIKE ME?!" she yells at us, before holding her mouth again. She turns to the front when at the highest peak, but we suddenly swing downwards and she barfs, IN HER OWN FACE! I see a white flash, meaning a photo was taken. "STOP THE RIDE!" Screams Alyssa. and the ride slowly gets to a stop, she runs past all the people and runs off the ride, but runs into Mr. Zaz-o-fraz, the owner of the fair, and by the looks of it she is pointing at us... Oh nooo...

Emmet (MUST READ FOR A SURPRISE)

Today we were heading to a music concert a few hours away, but who cared because our favorite dj was playing! We were staying overnight after the concert at a hotel, than go home the next day. When we arrived, I smelt popcorn, cheap wine, and perfume. Emmet pulls my hand over to a poster reading MUSE-ZILLA, PLAYING TONIGHT! We both squeeled like 12 year olds, and ran to the line entering the area to where he was performing. No one knew who his real identity was, because he wore all black and had a godzilla mask on. All we knew was that he was a guy. We handed the bouncer our passes and went inside and sat down in the 2 chairs close to the front we bought. The opening guy was lame, name was even lamer, 'The Banana Torpedo,' and all he played was 60's music. Than can MUSE-ZILLA! We listened to him, obviously not sitting, had an amazing time, than as we were leaving we got stopped by a bouncer. "Hey," he says to us, "You need to come backstage with us. Now." he says, dragging us behind him, while another buff guy followed from behind. My hands were tingly and sweaty as they pulled us backstage, and sitting in a purple, leather chair was, MUSE-ZILLA? He pulled off his mask, revealing a handsome man, with (brown shaggy hair, big blue eyes, and a huge smile) OR (purple hair, violet-blue eyes, wide grin). "What's up? I guess ya can call me MUSE-ZILLA, but I prefer Bruno." He shakes Emmet's hand, and shakes mine. "Nice to meet you." I say, to him, and he just smiles even wider. (after meeting him they go to the hotel.)

Mangle

We walked to the beach's boardwalk bonzana, a HUGE party/carnival thing. We saw so many games, rides, and side-show acts. "I wanna win something nice for ya." says Mangle, taking me to the hammer game where you smash something and see how strong you are. "Ready for some gun show?" he asks me with a wink, paying the man running the booth $5. "Mangle," I say, "Yes?" he replies. "You will fail." I say simply, to which he shakes his head NO. He takes the hammer and swings it over his head and brought it down. He got the little dial all the way up to the top! I cheered, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. His face than turned a deep red. He turns to the man and asked "May I see your prizes?" The man shakes his head "No, no es win. Es witchcraft." he says with a nod, pointing at Mangle's arms. "Oh, you mean this?" Mangle took off his arm and showed it to the man. The man's eyes widen and he backs up. "Medical stuff." Mangle says, and the guy relaxes. "No es toys, but..." "Yes?" Mangle says, "Anything will do for my girl here." "Awww," says the man, "I have something." he walks to the back of tent, and returns with a...cat? "Es name is Mickey, like Mickey Mouse," He says with a grin, "AWW what a cute name," I say, looking at the cat, "He likes to eat the mice." The man finishes. "Take him, he es young and requires lot's of work. I cannot afford. Please." He says, offering us the cat, "Can we have a box?" asks Mangle, and the man nods, gently putting the cat in the box. We are about to leave when he says "No es neutered, or non-diseased (NOT EVEN A WORD WHATEVER), so es fun!" He says with a wink, before he turns around and walks away. "We should probably leave now to get him 'anti-diseased' and neutered," says Mangle looking into th ebox, and I nod, and we both walk to the car, get it, and drive to the vet, making a quick appoint on the way there.

**CHAPTER PART 1/2 FINISHED**

**OK, so you are probz wondering WHY BRUNO (aka BB) is placed in Bonnie's area, AND Emmet's, but not as the bad guy in Emmet's (why two options there?).**

**BECAUSE... BRUNO IS A NEW POV I'M ADDING!**  
><strong>Many have wanted this to happen, and so it is (well until Waffle's back, she MAY not add it)<strong>  
><strong>NOW IT'S UP TO YOU, TO DECIDE WHO BRUNO'S IDENTITY FOR HIS POV REALLY LOOKS LIKE<strong>

**VINCENT, OR BALLOON BOY!?**  
><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON, AND I WILL NOTIFY YOU WITHIN A 24 HOUR PERIOD WHEN VOTING IS DONE (but not tomorrow)<strong>

**THIS WILL BE COMPLETED WITHIN 1 MINUTE**

**JUST GO TO THE REVIEW/COMMENT SECTION**

**TYPE IN WHICHEVeR YOU WANT BELOW**

**#TeamVincent (VINCENT BRUNO)**

**#TeamBB (BB BRUNO)**

**#RainbowV (Vincent Bruno)**

**#RainbowBB (BB BRUNO)**

**OR you can do it without the hashtags, I just thought it would be funny.**

**JOIN ME ON PLUGDJ COM! MY user is obviously TheRainbowMailbox. I have a community also, called Turnip Jam, so ask me questions when I am on.**

**SORRY AGAIN WAFFLE HASN'T UPDATED!**

**AS USUALLY SAID AS RAINBOW SLOGAN  
>STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY RAINBOW!<strong>


End file.
